Harry Potter and the Story That Must Not Be Named
by Magikittie
Summary: REVISED:There are two new additions to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizadry. Expect mystery, a smidge of fluff, a dash of nakedness, and a large helping of action, and drama. PLUS a new DADA teacher who happens to be Snape's niece with a BIG surprise
1. Two New Arrivals and a Mystery Woman

Chapter One: Two New Additions and a Mystery Woman

The clamor of the Great Hall died down as Professor Albus Dumbledore stood up and clapped his hands for attention.

"As we all know Voldemort, having been defeated here in England by all of the Ministries best, has gone to fetch whatever followers he has left in America." A murmur went through the hall and died down at Dumbledore's silent stare. "Voldemort, as you know has followers all over the world. And if he has followers, he also has his enemies, our allies, whom he is now pursuing." A shiver went through the Hall. Many of the people in the Hall had families that Voldemort once pursued and they knew that only meant one thing: death.

"There are two young ladies, by the names of Ava and Dinah Richardson, who will be attending Hogwarts until it is their time to graduate. They will be transferring from The Salem Witches Institution, an all girls' witching school in the state of New York. Their father, as you all know, is the professor who concocted the Avidina spell, which greatly helped us drive out Voldemort. Voldemort is now after Professor Richardson and the Professor wants his daughters safe.

"I am quite sure that you all will welcome them with open arms. They arrive tomorrow night and are to be sorted into their houses. That is all."

The Great Hall erupted with conversation. New students! From New York?! Every table, except the Slytherin table, were full of excited people chattering on about which house these girls should be put in.

"I wonder if the girls will be put in our house," said Seamus. "Wouldn't that be excellent?"

"It would be pretty wicked," agreed Ron. "I just hope they're not, you know..." his voice trailed off at Hermione's steely glare. Harry started laughing.

"Oh I see," said Hermione, "if the girls are ugly, you wouldn't want them in the house?" Ron didn't respond but his ears turned as red as his hair.

"You disgust me sometimes Ron!" Hermione looked angry and annoyed.

"Guys, come on," said Harry. "Let's just eat." That was completely fine by Ron, but Hermione would cast him the occasional glare.

**BLAM!!! **The Hall doors burst open and a young woman walked through. She glided towards the High table paying no regard to all of the gaping students. Most of the boys were gaping, not because of her entrance, but because of her beauty. She was a tall young woman, no older that nineteen. Her hair, black as night, reached past her tiny waist. She was a curvy woman as well. Ron was the person staring at her the most. His eyes were glazed over and a thin trickle of drool was making its way out of his gaping mouth. Hermione grunted and rolled her eyes. The mystery woman made her way to a bewildered Professor Dumbledore. She said something to him in a low voice and he nodded his head. The teacher's at the High table stared. Professor Dumbledore stood up to speak.

"Students, I'd like to welcome your new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher, Miss Priscilla Dean."

Immediately, all the boys in hall started cheering.

"MAKE NOTE!" Dumbledore started off, "that Miss Dean is Professor Snape's niece." The applause immediately stopped. Ron looked crestfallen, as did many of the boys in the hall. He looked as though he was about to cry at any moment. Hermione looked particularly smug.

"That is all, I hope," said Dumbledore, amused.

"Boy, niece or no niece, Snape looks absolutely spiffed," said Dean.

"But she's quite a fox," said Seamus.

Harry looked at Ron, who looked as if Christmas had been cancelled. "You okay Ron?" Harry asked.

"Okay? OKAY? Finally when this school finally sees someone who's absolutely gorgeous, she turns out to be the Devil's niece!!" Ron screamed. "It's not fair!"

"Well looks aren't everything," Hermione stated matter-of-factly.

"What do you know?" Ron retorted. Hermione bristled and sniffed haughtily. Harry smiled. The year had officially begun.

End Chapter One


	2. Meet the Professor

**Begin Chapter Two** Chapter Two: Meet the Professor

The morning after, the trio was sitting eating breakfast and talking about the new DADA teacher.

"I hope she's a good teacher. She looks far too young to be teaching," said Hermione. Ron gave Hermione the "Look of Death", but she just kept on eating. Professor McGonagall handed them their schedules.

"It looks as if we have her first hour with Slytherin," Harry stated. Ron's eyes lit up with a spark of hope.

"Maybe she's the complete opposite of Snape. Like nice and friendly and funny, y'know?"

Harry just looked at Ron and didn't say anything except "Let's get ready for class." They headed up to the DADA room with the other Gryffindors.

"I wonder what our first lesson will be," Hermione asked.

"I don't care about the lesson," Neville said. "What if she's just like Snape? I won't live through the year with the both of them!" Hermione tried comforting a trembling Neville while they waited for the teacher to arrive.

"What's the matter Longbottom," a familiar voiced drawled. "Scared of the big bad teacher?"

"Stuff it, Malfoy!" Ron snarled.

"Oh hello, Weasley," Malfoy smirked as he looked Ron up and down. "I see you _still_ can't afford a decent pair of robes," Malfoy smirked. "When will your dad realize that he is a pureblood and stop mooning over mudbloods?" Malfoy leveled an icy stare at Hermione. "Maybe then he could actually save up to Knuts to rub together." Ron lunged at Malfoy and Harry grabbed him quickly.

"_WHAT _is going on here?" the cool voice of Professor Dean broke up the argument in no time at all.

"Well, Professor, Weasley here was bullying me and when I stood up for myself, he just attacked," drawled Malfoy. He gave a smirk to Crabbe and Goyle. "Really, I think he's quite dangerous." Professor Dean cocked an eyebrow.

"How dare you lie to me you simpering fool. Five points from Slytherin" she said coolly. The smirk on Malfoy's face was quickly wiped off. Professor Dean looked more closely at Malfoy.

"Wait a minute, aren't you Lucius Malfoy's son?" she asked.

Malfoy puffed his chest out slightly as he answered, "Yes, I am".

"Oh, well that changes everything!" Malfoy looked relieved and grinned while all of Gryffindor looked affronted.

"I'll just take ten points from Slytherin," Professor Dean said crisply. Malfoy looked like a goldfish gasping for air as he opened and closed his mouth in shock. Ron looked at Professor Dean as if she was a goddess. All the Gryffindors were grinning from ear to ear. Professor Dean conjured the door open and motioned the students in the dark classroom. She strode to the front of the classroom, black robes billowing out behind her. She placed her hands together in front of her and looked around the room.

"I am, if you don't already know, Professor Dean. I am not one to pick favorites, unlike my uncle. How pure your blood is means absolutely nothing to me. I have seen how even the most pure-blooded wizard can have absolute filth running through his veins." She paused for a moment and looked around the room. "I also do not take kindly to liars or bullies." Her gray eyes glared at Malfoy for a second and some Gryffindors sniggered.

"If you misbehave in my class, you _WILL_ be reprimanded whoever you are. I expect you all to be on top of your work because I will give you as much as I think you need. And the amount I give you depends on how quick you understand it in class. I think that this is fair enough so if there are no questions, let's begin with a review on Curses. Turn to page fifty-eight in your books."

"I think I like Professor Dean a lot," Hermione said. "She seems fair. I reckon it'll be just like when Lupin was here." They were sitting at a table completing a chart on counter curses and how they worked. Harry smiled.

"Liar. You just liked the fact that she deflated Malfoy's huge ego," Harry said. Hermione grinned wickedly.

"That _does _give her some extra points. Wouldn't you say Ron?" Ron grunted dazedly at Hermione. He was watching the Professor walk around the room checking on people's progress.

"Well, that's the most we've gotten out of him all hour," said Seamus with a big grin on his face. "Have you guys forgotten all about tonight?"

"Oh, those girls arrive tonight don't they?" Harry asked. "I guess we all forgot with that entrance Professor Dean made last night." Professor Dean walked up to their group and looked at their chart.

"Excellent work," she said as she made a mark in her book. Ron seemed to pass out on the table when Professor Dean walked away and Harry and Seamus started sniggering while Hermione scowled.

"Well it has been bumped up to midday," announced Seamus. "Rumor is, their father has gotten quite paranoid and wants them here as soon as possible. Has a feeling You-Know-Who is near."

"Oh my goodness!" Hermione said. "That must be terrible having to leave family behind because of that."


	3. Saying Goodbye is Never Easy

_**Begin Chapter Three**_

Chapter Three: Saying Goodbye Is Never Easy

Professor Richardson moved swiftly about the room. No time could be wasted. He felt danger was near… so dangerously near. He knew someone close to him was leaking information to Voldemort, but he didn't know whom. That's why the girls had to leave. Now.

"Make sure all your things are packed. You leave in a few minutes." He turned to face his two daughters. The two people who meant the most to him. It pained him to see his girls like this. The eldest, Dinah, sat silently on the bed with tears streaming down her face. But that was Dinah, the quiet one. Quite like him actually. The younger one, on the other hand, was quite feisty. More like her mother, God rest her soul. Looked like her mother too. She had the same straight brown hair and those almond shaped hazel eyes. Dinah looked like both of her parents, wavy black hair like her father and the same eyes that her mother had. They both had tanned skin like their father. Ava was standing with her arms crossed and a mixture of anger, sadness and sheer terror played their way across her face. Professor Richardson knew what was coming…

"I'm not leaving you Dad! Maybe Dinah is willing to go along with this stupid idea but I'm not! We're supposed to have more time to say goodbye!"

"You _WILL_ do as I say Ava. No arguments this time. You're sixteen, you have no say in this. I know what I'm talking about. There is danger around and I _WILL NOT_ put my two girls in the middle of it!" He hated to send his girls to the other side of the world but he was in danger and that meant they were in danger. He couldn't have that. He never fathomed that the spell he created would put them in this kind of predicament.

"Get ready, you have five minutes left," he said as he turned to walk out of the room. Ava ran at him at started pounding his back with her fists. He turned around to look at her and try to stop the blows.

"I'm not going! You can't leave us over there. What if we never see you again? What if he gets to you and…"Her steam turned into tears as her father grabbed her in a warm embrace and held her tight. Dinah walked over quietly and he put his arm around her as well.

"We don't want to lose you like we lost Mom," said Dinah. They were the first words that she had spoken since they found out that they were going to Hogwarts.

"You won't lose me. I promise," Professor Richardson said. They stood silent because they all knew this might be the one promise he might not be able to keep.

"Well you girls look fabulous. Just go easy on the boys" the Professor said. Dinah smiled weakly. But the Professor's smile faded when he looked at the clock. "It's time," he said simply.

"Now you guys will be traveling by Portkey to Diagon Alley where a man named Rubeus Hagrid will meet you. He will take you to get robes, books, quills and I'm treating you guys to new wands and a pet for each of you. You will then catch the Hogwarts Express though it will be empty and you will arrive tonight at Hogwarts tonight. Now, I'm sending your larger luggage by Floo Powder to the Leaky Cauldron where an old friend of mine, Tom, will hold it for you. If you need money, you have access to your accounts at Gringott's Bank. Got it?" He said all of this as he hustled them out of their loft on the Upper East Side. They crossed the street into Central Park where their Portkey would be a rolled up edition of the New York Post. "Now I know you've never traveled by Portkey but it's quick and efficient." He went silent for a moment. This is what had to be done. "I love you girls and I always will, I hope you know that," he said. They both nodded. He gave them each a tight hug and a kiss. "If you get scared, just hold on to each other's hands," he said. As soon as he said that they both clasped each other's hands. "It should only take five minutes considering the distance." He checked his watch. He looked at their faces and his heart broke. "Now, now. No tears. Just think of this as a vacation of sorts," he said, almost choking on the lump in his throat. "Pick the Portkey up, the both of you. In a couple of seconds it'll take effect. I just want you guys to know, I love you." All of a sudden, they felt a jerking sensation behind their navel that pulled them forward. They were soaring at a speed that made them dizzy. All around them was a mass of blue. It was exhilarating. They didn't know what would lie ahead, only that they would face it head on.

_**End Chapter Three**_


	4. Getting to Know You

**_Begin Chapter Four_**

_**Chapter 4: Getting to Know You**_

"Class settle down this instant! You are sixth years, I need not remind you to behave." The stern voice of Professor McGonagall quieted the Gryffindor class quickly. "I understand that you are excited about our new students. And quite happy that you get out my class early as well," she said dryly. "But behave yourselves. We must show these girls that we are well mannered…"

At that moment, Seamus let out an extremely loud belch and the whole class went into hysterics. Professor McGonagall gave the class so stern a stare that the grins faded right off everyone's faces as quickly as they got there.

"And that we are an excellent school," she continued. "They must see that their arriving here doesn't get us in a frenzy. They are just new students though their situation is most serious. Which brings me to my next topic. Under _NO_ circumstances, will _ANY_ of you bring up what is going on with their family or You-Know-Who. I will not hesitate to take away five hundred points."

She peered at the class over her glasses and let what she just said sink in.

"You all may be excused to the castle entrance to meet our new arrivals."

The whole class all but Disapparated out of the room. Everyone was anxious to see the girls from New York.

"How do you think they'll look Harry?" Ron asked which drew a loud groan from Hermione.

"Ron is that all you think about? You are really beginning to annoy me!"

"Well who was talking to you anyway? My goodness I asked Harry!" Hermione huffed off and walked over to Parvati Patil, Ginny Weasley, and Lavender Brown and threw a withering glance over her shoulder at Ron.

"Really Ron, do you think that was necessary. I mean, you two argue like you're married," said Harry.

"Ugh, Harry. I will not even dignify that comment with an answer," Ron said haughtily, imitating Hermione. "And like I asked before I was so rudely interrupted, how do you think they'll look Harry? Do you think they'll look like Fluer or Professor Dean," Ron said dreamily.

"I dunno. Do you think just because they're from New York that they'll have horns or something?" They both laughed at the visual. Harry and Ron met up with Seamus, who had just learned he was getting a detention for "extreme lack of control over his bodily functions", and Dean, who didn't want to let Seamus live it down. As they entered the grounds, they noticed how crowded it was. Everyone was out there.

"Bloody hell! There weren't even this many people when we were supposed to meet all the contestants for the TriWizard Tournament! And the whole school was out here!"

"Wait. There are people from the Ministry of Magic. I think they're here to formally welcome the girls to Hogwarts since they're coming from so far," Dean said. "I think there's even some reporters from the Daily Prophet."

"Ugh, just my luck. Guess which of my favorite reporters is coming this way right now?" Harry said. As the boys looked, they say Rita Skeeter scurrying towards them. She had been reinstated as a reporter after Sirius had gotten his name cleared. She used the fact that he was an unregistered Animagi as well to get herself off with only a few fines. She was wearing robes of acid green with a magenta fur collar. Her long nails, which were wrapped around a Quick-Notes Quill, were shocking pink. The look on Harry's face was one of pure disgust but on Hermione's there was pure loathing.

"Oh Harry! My dear friend…," Rita started off.

"I am _NOT_ your friend Rita. What do you want?" The fake smile on Rita's face remained plastered (even after Harry's comment), revealing some gold teeth.

"Ah, Harry. Ever the jokester! Now, I want to know how you feel about these two girls coming to Hogwarts. Rumor is that because He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is after them, that it'll take the spotlight away from you? How do you feel about that?" She had her Quick-Notes Quill ready to right down her twisted version of what Harry would say.

"If I were to throw a stick would you leave?" Harry said, glaring at Rita. His hatred for her showed clearly in the look on his face.

"I'm afraid I don't understand you Harry," Rita said, her fake smile faltering slightly.

"You are a mangy dog looking for someone to throw you a bone, woman! Even I got it!" Ron screamed. The smile on Rita Skeeter's face melted off her face and her true colors shone through. Her eyes blared with pure venom. Her face was a nasty shade of magenta to match her collar.

"I could ruin your life with just this quill alone! Although, the quality of it now is questionable due to your mongrel of a father. So I suggest you treat me with respect!" Ron turned red and clenched his fists.

Just as Harry was about to shoot back his remark, he heard a familiar voice.

"And I suggest that you stop harassing this Mister Potter and Mister Weasley or you will be kicked off the grounds. I will make sure of it,' Professor Dean appeared out of nowhere. There was disdain on her face as she looked at Rita.

"And just who are you?" Rita sneered.

"_I _am the new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Dean." Rita snickered at Professor Dean.

"Well, you have no power. You won't last here. They never do. Seems that this school can't hold a decent Defense against the Dark Arts teacher for long. Especially one that looks like she should be studying here rather than teaching." Rita looked smug.

"Such a long speech for a complete idiot," Professor Dean said, shaking her head slowly. "How long did it take you to come up with that measly comeback, you featherwit? If you don't mind, I will escort you off the grounds now. Unless, of course, you have any objections?" Professor Dean had her wand at the ready and it was pointed directly at Rita. She looked quite deadly. Harry thought it stupid if Rita didn't listen to Professor Dean.

"Er… none at all. No objections. I think I'll escort myself, thank you." Rita's voice was oddly high and she looked rather terrified. She walked towards the gate looking behind her every couple of steps. Harry, Seamus, and Dean looked at Professor Dean in amazement. Ron looked like he was in love.

"You didn't have to do that, Professor Dean. She might write something nasty about you," Harry said. Professor Dean looked at him with an eyebrow raised and a smirk tugging at the ends of her mouth.

"Well, that's the best thank you I've ever received."

"Oh no, thank you. I really appreciated it. I've never seen anyone go toe to toe with Rita Skeeter and not back down. It was amazing," Harry said.

"It wasn't amazing Harry. People like her disgust me. She didn't need to harass you like that. Now if you'll excuse me gentlemen, I must go meet with Professor Dumbledore. Good evening."

As Professor Dean was walking away, Ron gave a strangled cry.

"I LOVE YOU!" Professor Dean turned around and looked at Ron like he was a complete nutcase.

"He is a very disturbed little boy," she muttered under her breath. She smiled at him just the same. Ron looked so enraptured that he didn't notice that Harry, Seamus and Dean were nearly on the floor rolling in hysterical fits of laughter.

All of a sudden, the gates opened up and everyone got silent. It pulled up to the steps of the castle. Everyone waited with bated breath. Hagrid came out and held the door open. The first girl to step out was Ava. Harry felt his heart skip a beat. He thought she was gorgeous. Then, Dinah then stepped out of the carriage and looked around at the crowd. Harry saw Malfoy smirk Dinah's way. There was a long silence where the crowd stared at the girls and the girls stared at the crowd. So Dumbledore decided to break the ice.

"Well, well. Our long-awaited arrivals have arrived." The girls smiled. They were instantly flocked by representatives of the Ministry and reporters, who were shaking their hands and asking questions.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. As you can see, a lot of people have been eager to meet you. But the meeting comes later after the Sorting and the feast," Dumbledore said pointedly looking at the reporters. "Come along."

Ava smiled nervously at Hagrid and gave a little wave. He gave her a reassuring smile. Dumbledore escorted the girls into the building. At once, everyone started buzzing.

"Ron, did you see the first girl? She was…wow!" Harry looked at Ron.

"Yeah they were pretty cute. But they aren't even in the same league as Professor Dean. Did you see her smile at me? Did you?"

"You're hopeless Ron," Seamus said. "Let's go see the Sorting."

Everyone poured into the Great Hall. They could see the two sisters standing side by side by the stool, where the Sorting Hat had already been placed. They were now in their robes. They looked apprehensive. Everyone was seated rather quickly, for they all wanted to see where the girls would end up. When everyone was settled, the hat burst into song, startling the two girls by the stool. Sniggers erupted in the hall.

"Settle down! Now we won't waste time about this. Just place the hat on your head and relax," Professor McGonagall said. "Ava Richardson, you are first."

Ava stepped up and put the hat on as she sat on the stool. It took a few moments before the hat yelled "GRYFFINDOR!" The table burst into applause. Harry clapped the hardest. Ava smiled at walked to the table. She sat down across from Harry, next to Hermione. Everyone was shaking her hand and she smiled.

"Dinah Richardson." Dinah put the hat on her head. The Hall was quiet as she sat there. There was a tense silence that seemed to last forever. Professor McGonagall looked like she was about to rip the hat off when the tear at the seams opened up and yelled…

"SLYTHERIN!"

End Chapter Four


	5. Has the Sorting Hat Ever Been Wrong?

_**Begin Chapter Five**_

_**Chapter Five: Has the Sorting Hat Ever Been Wrong**_

As the hat was pulled of, Dinah looked oddly pleased with herself. Ava on the other hand, looked stunned. The Slytherin table clapped politely but some jeered. Malfoy looked extremely pleased at the outcome. He shoved Goyle off of the seat to the right of him and offered it to Dinah. She smiled at him at sat down in the seat. Goyle looked upset but he just grunted. Ron, seeing that Ava was upset, tried to start conversation.

"What's your name?" Ron asked Ava. She snapped out of her daze while she was looking at her sister.

"Oh! Um, my name is Ava. Pleased to meet you…"

"Ron. Ron Weasley," He said taking her hand and shaking it. "Don't worry about your sister. I'm sure she'll see straight through Malfoy."

"And I'm Hermione Granger." They shook hands. "Ron is right you know. Malfoy is a horrible person."

"It's not him I'm worried about. Hagrid explained each of the houses on the train. He told us that Slytherin doled out the most Dark Wizards and Witches of any house. But Dinah didn't seem fazed by it. Even when Hagrid said that Voldemort was in that house." A couple of people flinched at the sound of his name. Ava looked worried. "Has the Sorting Hat ever been wrong? I mean, we're supposed to stick together."

"I'm sorry to tell you this but the Sorting Hat has never been wrong," Hermione said. She faltered when she saw the strange look on Ava's face. "But Slytherin can help your sister on the way to greatness. It doesn't mean she wants to be a Dark Witch." Hermione hesitantly looked at Ron for help, but he just shrugged.

Ava smiled softly. "That's what the Sorting Hat said in his little song. I guess you're right. There's no way Dinah would want to be a Dark Witch with what's happening to us right now. I'm probably just overreacting." Ava smiled at them. She looked at Harry and smiled.

"I'm afraid I didn't catch your name." She extended her hand.

Harry was stunned. This was new. Usually people knew who he was when they saw his scar and they would gawk at him. It made him uncomfortable. He liked this change a whole lot more. He smiled back as he took her hand.

"I'm Harry Potter. Pleasure to meet you." As he shook her hand, he felt electricity run through his body at the contact. He didn't realize he was staring at her before she started laughing a little nervously.

"Uh, I think I need my hand Harry."

"Oh! I'm sorry." Harry turned crimson but he noticed she was blushing too. Ron and Hermione were looking back and forth at the both of them with knowing smiles on their faces.

"Well!" Ron said, breaking the silence, "time to eat!" They all noticed the plates were full of delicious food. But there were some new additions to the usual Feast dinner.

"Oh my God! Knishes? Hot dogs? Pizza?" Ava was shocked. These were things from New York! She looked at the High Table and Dumbledore winked and smiled. She realized he was trying to make her feel at home. She smiled back. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad here after all.

Harry and Ron sat in the boy's dormitory later that night. Harry had only been thinking of Ava. He was in a stupor since the feast ended and they all walked upstairs. Ava had said her goodnights and retired to her bedroom. But it was that smile when she told him goodnight. The smile that made his knees feel like jelly. He didn't realize that Ron had been talking for the past half-hour.

"Harry! Harry! HARRY!" Harry snapped out of his daze reluctantly. He looked at Ron sheepishly.

"Sorry. I was just thinking."

"About?" Ron smiled because he knew whom Harry was thinking of.

"Someone," Harry's ears were turning bright red.

"I believe that someone is _Ava,_" Ron said mockingly. "I think our ickle-Harrykins is smitten! What happened to Cho?"

"Huh? Who?" Ron absolutely howled with laughter when Harry said this. All the other boys groaned at the noise that Ron was making.

"Shhh! Shut up Ron! If you tell anyone I'll hex you!" Harry still smiled despite his threat. He would've told Ron anyway. He was kind of glad that Ron figured it out on his own. Ron's howling had now turned into sniggers. Harry started to laugh with him.

"You have to ask her to the Yule Ball," Ron said.

"That's three months away Ron! You must be crazy. I can't ask her now. I don't even know if she likes me too."

"Get an early start Harry. Are you thick or did you not notice how gorgeous she is?"

"It's not only her looks Ron. She treated me normally. Like I was a normal person. Not "The-Boy-Who-Lived" or the "famous" Harry Potter. You don't know how good that felt."

"Awwww. Has ickle-Harrykins gone all sentimental on me? I still say you ask her soon."

"Shut up Ron," Harry said laughing. "Let's go to bed. We have Defense against the Dark Arts early in the morning with Slytherin."

Ava strolled into the Great Hall for breakfast. She looked at the Gryffindor table, not knowing where to sit. It seemed every spot was taken. She was about to walk right out when…

"Ava! Over here!" It was Hermione. She had saved a seat for her. Funny. The seat she saved for her was right next to Harry. Ava sat down in her seat giving Harry a shy smile.

"Morning guys. Thanks for saving me a seat."

"You're welcome. So how do you like Hogwarts so far?" Hermione asked.

"I really like it so far. I just hope the teachers are…" Ava stopped short when she saw the owls swoop in.

"Ah. Mails here." Harry said, keeping an eye out for Hedwig. Sure enough, Hedwig came swooping in, with a letter clutched in her beak. She landed on the table and gave Harry an affectionate nip on the ear before she flew away. It was a letter from Hagrid, inviting Harry to come over for a cup of tea later. He tucked the letter into his robes.

"Ouch! What the…" A little gray ball of fluff had hit Ron on the side of the head. The little ball was hooting shrilly in a happy way. The note it was carrying in its beak was ten times bigger than it was. "Pigwidgeon! Little brainless git!" The little owl shrilled happily in response. It seemed extremely pleased with its delivery. Ron grabbed the note from Pigwidgeon's beak, which was no easy feat, for the little bird was dancing around Ron's head. Ron choked when he opened the envelope.

"Harry! Rita Skeeter's done it again! She wrote about Professor Dean! Look!" He thrust the newspaper clipping at Harry who looked extremely annoyed and made a noise of disgust when he heard Rita's name mentioned. He looked at the article and wasn't shocked by what he saw.

Violent Hogwarts Teacher Begins Reign Of Terror

By Rita Skeeter

_A new teacher has come to Hogwarts and she seems hell-bent on terrorizing students and fellow teachers alike. Her name is Professor Priscilla Dean and she is the new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts and since day one, she has commanded even the likes of Dumbledore._

_"I think she's trying to take over the school in a short amount of time," says Draco Malfoy, a handsome sixth year student. "She knows she's only got a year, just like the rest of them."_

_He is of course, referring to the fact that Hogwarts has hosted a bevy of Defense against the Dark Arts teachers and all have only lasted a year. Many of our kind are beginning to think the job is jinxed and Dumbledore has been getting desperate for anyone to fill the position. He even let a werewolf take on the job. Miss Dean is only nineteen years old, the youngest teacher that Hogwarts has ever seen. She seems to be a rebellious teen who picks on other people. What Dumbledore has failed to realize is that Professor Dean has begun to bully innocent students._

_"This school is going to the dogs if the Headmaster is taking orders from a teacher. Especially one as young as she is. My father won't be happy when he hears about the way the school is being run," young Malfoy told me. I am sure that many of the other students' parents will feel the same way_

"Rita Skeeter has picked a new victim," Harry said, annoyed. "I was wondering when it was going to happen. And Malfoy helped her. Two peas in a pod, they are."

"Don't worry Harry," Hermione said. "They'll get theirs one day. In the meantime, we have to get to class or we're going to be late.

They all trouped up to their classroom. Hermione and Harry were angry but Ron was livid. His face matched his hair and his face was contorted with fury. He was muttering darkly under his breath about what he was going to do to Malfoy. Ava was trying to calm him down since she was the only one who wasn't upset. She had the pleasure of never meeting Rita Skeeter

"Don't worry Ron. I'm sure Professor Dean won't care. And this Malfoy guy is just a punk," she added, not knowing whether he truly was or not. She was glad that Professor Dean had spared her the chance of meeting this Rita character, too. Ava had finally calmed down Ron when a cold, drawling voice said,

"So Weasley, did you enjoy the article? I myself was very pleased with the outcome. And Professor Dean is going to get it today. My father is due any minute. I'm sure she'll resign once my father is through with her." Ron, now snarling, had to be held back by Ava, Hermione, Harry and Seamus.

"Oh what have we here? The _famous_ Ava Richardson with the _famous_ Harry Potter? I don't believe you'll be able to fit in that door with how big both of your head are. I've had the pleasure of meeting your sister. She will be so upset when she hears what sort of riff-raff her dear little sister hangs around with. " Those were the last words out of his mouth before Ava lunged at him. Harry and Ron tried to pull her off of Malfoy but they were scared she'd turn her fury on them. Crabbe and Goyle had the same problem too. They didn't deal with girls. But they were panicked hearing Malfoy shrieking at the top of his lungs.

"_WHAT _is going on here!" Professor Dean yelled. She pulled Ava off of Malfoy and then she smirked. She stifled her laughter at seeing a girl beat up Malfoy. She cleared her throat. "I am sorry Miss Richardson but I will have to take five points from Gryffindor."

"_FIVE POINTS_? She **_ATTACKED _**me! I want action, **_NOW_**!" Malfoy was yelling and everyone could plainly see his robes were torn a bit and he had a large bruise forming on his cheek. "This is an outrage!"

"Mr. Malfoy," Professor Dean said coolly, "if you don't want points taken from Slytherin, I suggest you calm down. Everyone into the classroom." It took a while for everyone to get settle down because everyone was sniggering at Malfoy. Ava was red in the face with anger and Malfoy flinched when she walked past him to get to her table. The only thing keeping her from punching him again was that Harry and Ron were pinning her arms to her sides. They sat down at the table.

"Wow," was the only thing that came out of Ron's mouth. "That was brilliant." Ava seemed to have calmed down a bit but she was still angry.

"You're lucky Professor Dean didn't expel you," Hermione said.

"He deserved it. Let him talk about my sister again and I'll kill…" Hermione shushed her loudly because Professor Dean looked at them.

"Take it easy Ava," Harry said. "You almost did kill him. Where'd you learn to fight like that?"

Ava smiled softly. "My father. My mother was none to happy when she found out my dad was teaching me how to defend myself."

"You've got to give me lessons sometime," Ron said, awestruck. He was about to ask her about her left hook when the classroom door flew open with a bang. The most unexpected and unwelcome person walked in. Lucius Malfoy strolled in with a copy of the Daily Prophet clutched in his fist. He strode up to Professor Dean's desk, a look of anger on his face. But it didn't match the look on her face. It was pure loathing. She stood up and glared at him.

"What are you doing disrupting my class?" Professor Dean asked.

"I'm sure I'm not disrupting anything important, my _dear_. I have a bone to pick with you. I hear tell that you are picking on students and teachers. One of the victims of your bullying has been my son. If you have the audacity to pick on my son, a _Malfoy_, and then threaten a…_well respected_ journalist such as Rita Skeeter, who knows when and who you will throw your rage upon next? I want your resignation from this school effective immediately or I will make your run here a living hell. Mark my words." A lot of other wizards and witches would have cowered with Lucius Malfoy like this. But not Professor Dean. She merely smiled.

"Wow. Such big words for such a narrow-minded mammal. Be careful. You might hurt yourself." Lucius Malfoy's nostrils flared and his pale face was now flushed.

"You stupid little girl you have no idea who you are talking to! I am a Malfoy and I command your respect. Your uncle must be ashamed that his niece doesn't show respect for one of the oldest wizarding families in the world. But it's no matter because your time here is short, just like the rest of them," he snarled.

"My _dear_ Mr. Malfoy, I intend to be in this school for a long time. Now would you please see yourself out of my classroom? While you're at it, escort your son with you to the Hospital Wing. It seems the both of you have a penchant for getting beat by girls, one way or another." The class roared with laughter at this. Lucius Malfoy turned to look at his son for the first time since setting foot in the room. His anger was, if possible flared up at the sight of his son.

"Come Draco," Lucius said nastily. Both Malfoy's left, the elder, muttering darkly under his breath and the younger looking angry and ashamed.

Ron turned to Harry and said, "Is it just me or does school get better and better?"

_**End Chapter Five**_


	6. The Confrontation and Quidditch

**Chapter Six: The Confrontation and Quidditch**

Two hours later as the happy group went down to the Great Hall for lunch discussing what happened in class, they got an unexpected and quite unwelcome surprise. Lucius Malfoy was walking with his son and…Dinah? Everyone stopped and there was a very tense and uncomfortable moment where they all just stared. Then Dinah stepped forward. She looked upset.

"Ava, I'm disgusted with you! How dare you ever lay a hand on Draco!" Ava looked flabbergasted. She didn't know why Dinah was ripping into her. Especially in the defense of this jackass.

"Why would you care Dinah? He was running his mouth." Dinah blanched.

"What? Draco would never talk about me!"

"How would you know that? You just met him yesterday!"

"Because he's my BOYFRIEND!" Ava's jaw dropped. She looked stunned at this disgusting display. Malfoy looked absolutely smug. His father looked quite amused.

"With this piece of trash?" Ava's comment wiped the looks on both the senior and younger Malfoy's faces. Draco's face was flushed.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but the only piece of trash I see around here is you." Harry didn't know why but he felt the sudden urge to punch Malfoy and he stepped forward, fists clenched.

"Dinah, are you going to let him talk about her like that. Your sister?" Hermione asked logically. Harry was looking at Dinah with a look of anger on his face.

"Maybe Draco is right even though I don't know if it's any of your business." This drew a gasp from both Ava and Hermione. "She sure has been acting like trash with her disgusting behavior." This made the elder Malfoy smirk. Ava saw a mysterious glint in Dinah's eye that was never there before. But it seemed to last only for a split second. Maybe she imagined it. Maybe she didn't. "Ava, our father would be ashamed of your behavior. I'm sure he would be delighted if he heard about my relationship with Draco. The Malfoy's are a very distinguished and prominent wizarding family."

"Why are you talking about Dad like he's dead? And I'm sure he won't be pleased when he hears that you're mixing with a Death Eater's son! Voldemort is after us and you're with the son of his right hand man. What's gotten into you?" Lucius' face contorted with fury.

"Now you listen hear you little…" Dinah looked at him quickly.

"Mr. Malfoy, pay her no mind. We all know you were cleared of those charges years ago. Ava just likes to believe the rumor mill." Dinah glared at her sister. "Ava, I don't want to be associated with you if you are going to behave like this. That's all I have to say to you," she said coldly. Dinah then changed instantly as she simpered over Malfoy. "Aww, Draco. Let's take you to the hospital Wing and get you taken care of. Mr. Malfoy, I do extend my deepest regret at my sister's behavior. I hope this will not interfere with my relationship with your son?" Harry, Ron and Hermione watched this scene as the Malfoy's and Dinah walked away. They looked at Ava. Her cheeks were flushed with anger and she was watching Dinah's retreating back. Nobody knew what to do or say. Harry cleared his throat.

"Er.. Ava?" She looked up at him, that strange look in her eyes. Harry hesitated. "Um, it's time to go to lunch," he finished lamely. Ava nodded her head. "Will you be alright?" Harry asked, awkwardly putting his arm around her upon Hermione's silent urging.

"I wish," Ava said leaning her head on Harry's shoulder, which pleasantly shocked him. "She seemed so… different. Something's up with her and I don't know what."

"Well, maybe it's a phase," Ron said, making a weak attempt at a joke. Hermione hit him. "Hey! It's what my mom says," he hissed at her.

"I'm sure she's just feeling a little isolated with being away from your father so she's acting out," Hermione suggested.

"I guess so. But it's just so strange how she does a complete turnaround as soon as we set foot in Diagon Alley. She was extremely curious about Knockturn Alley. A little too curious if you ask me. It doesn't look like a good place." Harry, Hermione, and Ron all exchanged dark looks. They all knew how dodgy Knockturn Alley was, none better than Harry. He remembered all the shops devoted to the Dark Arts. He knew it wasn't good if Dinah was really interested in that place. But he couldn't tell Ava that.

"That's because it's dodgy," Ron said. "You don't ever want to go there. But don't worry; my brothers Fred and George were always interested in Knockturn Alley. But then again, they're nutters." Ava said nothing as they walked in the Great Hall. Professor McGonagall was handing out sign-up sheets to everyone at the table. As Ava sat down at the table, she was handed something that drove Dinah temporarily out of her mind.

"Quidditch! Oh my God, I love Quidditch! I would love to play for Gryffindor!" This made Harry choke on his beef stew. Ron hit him on the back and bits of carrot and beef flew out of Harry's mouth.

"You love Quidditch?" As Ava nodded her head vigorously, Harry looked like there wasn't anything quite like her. "I'm Quidditch captain and we're looking for a new Keeper. Would you like to try out?"

"Sure! I'd love to! When can I try out?" Her sadness seemed to melt away as she bubbled with excitement. Her face shone and Harry was smitten.

"Saturday the Quidditch Pitch is free so if that's good…"

"That's great! Thanks Harry!" She smiled at him and he grinned back. Ron and Hermione both smiled too. Hermione tugged Ron close to her and said,

"Can you see how absolutely smitten they are? It's adorable!"

"Yeah, but Harry's scared fartless at the thought of asking her out. He'll never do it."

"That's where we come in," Hermione said, smiling devilishly. Ron grinned. Her enthusiasm was contagious.

"Well, I'm in." She looked at him strangely for a moment.

"Did you just say 'scared fartless'?" Ron just shrugged and Hermione shook her head.

**End Chapter Six **


	7. Love Potion Number Nine Sort Of

**Chapter Seven: Love Potion #9 (Well, Sort Of) **

The wheels in Hermione's head were obviously at work. Then her face lit up and she grabbed Ron and yanked him out of his seat. Harry and Ava looked up, stopping their debate on which Quidditch team was better: the British team or the American team.

"We have to go to the library for Professor Binn's project," Hermione said.

"But it isn't due for another two weeks," Harry said.

"Well…er… it never hurts to get an early start," Ron said awkwardly. Now Harry knew they were up to something. Ron hated to get an early start on any schoolwork. He was always the one who was scribbling hurriedly on his parchment the day before the work was due. They rushed off together. Harry stared at them in complete puzzlement. He was going to find out what they were up to. But he would do that later. Right now he had to finish his debate with Ava. Britain's defense was better and he knew it.

Ron was out of breath from rushing out of the Great Hall like that. He stopped running to catch his breath. "Hermione, slow down. Quidditch tryouts aren't until this Saturday. It's Wednesday. We have three days to come up with a plan."

"Ron, that is just the kind of lazy attitude that we can't have. They like each other so much. Do you see the way he looks at her? He never even looked at Cho that way. As a matter of fact, he seems to have completely forgotten that Cho exists. This has to work."

"This has to work? What exactly is this?" Ron wasn't really sure he wanted to know. Hermione was brilliant, but she could be quite the nutter.

"It's simple really. They both love Quidditch. We'll send Harry something that has to do with Quidditch and say it's from Ava. And we'll send Ava something and say it's from Harry. Piece of cake."

"Don't you think that it's a bit wonky?"

"No. Not if we execute this carefully. Plus, Ava needs to get Dinah off of her mind for a little while. Harry seems to make her happy. Her face positively lit up when he asked her if she wanted to try out for Quidditch," Hermione gushed. Ron grinned.

"Hermione, have you gone mental?" The faraway look in her eyes faded and she looked at Ron.

"No. I just can't seem to get any romance in my life. So it wouldn't hurt to play matchmaker. Even though Quidditch isn't what you'd call romantic," Hermione said, bristling slightly at the look on Ron's face. She stalked off to the library.

"Well, if it's romance she wants, it's romance she'll get," Ron said to himself as he watched Hermione walk away.

The next couple of days passed by uneventfully. Harry seemed to spend all his spare time, whether it be in the common room or in class, with Ava. He was always seen escorting Ava to her classes, even if they didn't have the same class. It made Harry late to Potions class on one occasion, which caused Snape to take 10 points from Gryffindor. Harry, however, did not care whatsoever. Not even Snape, the ugly git, could ruin this. He even went so far as to tell Sirius about her. Sirius, having had his name cleared last year, was now working at the Ministry. He wrote back to Harry telling him to ask Ava out to the Yule Ball. But Harry thought it was too early to ask her. There was 2 ½ more months to go. He didn't want Ava to think he was a prat. The day of Quidditch training dawned bright and clear. The perfect conditions for Quidditch. Harry hopped out of bed and put on his glasses. He had about 3 hours of sleep and yet, he was wide-awake. He could think of nothing but today when he would see Ava. When he spent his time with her, he was the happiest he'd been in a while. She was always on his mind. He walked over to the mirror to look at his reflection. His looks never bothered him before, but lately he had been fretting over his hair and the very thing that made him famous: his scar. He tried to tidy his hair but it wasn't working. As he tried unsuccessfully to flatten it, he heard a tapping at the window. There was a lovely tan owl sitting on the windowsill. Harry recognized it as Athena, Ava's owl. She had a package tied to her legs and she was waiting patiently at the window. Harry ran to the window, butterflies dancing in his stomach. Why would Ava send him a package? He opened the window and let Athena in. She stuck her leg out and let Harry untie the package from her leg. She nuzzled his hand before she flew away. The package had his name written in big loopy letters on the front. He opened it and a note flew out. He opened it and his heart jumped.

_Harry- _

_I thought you might like this a lot. See you at practice._

_Ava _

He grinned as he opened the package. A thick black book fell out. It had a handsome leather cover. Harry turned it over and read the title written in silver, "Quidditch Moves and Tactics, A How-To Guide For Any Quidditch Player". Harry opened the book to a page explaining how to execute the Wronski Feint complete with a picture. Harry was stunned. How did she know he wanted it? He woke Ron up fiercely.

"Ron! Ron! Wake up now! Look at this!" Ron groaned at looked at him.

"What is it Harry?" he muttered thickly. Harry thrust the book at him. Ron looked at it strangely for a split second before he said, "Bloody hell Harry. She must really like you. These things are sold out everywhere!"

"Yeah, I know" he said, grinning. "I wanted it to use for the team."

"Wicked! We're going to crush Slytherin if we use some of these moves," Ron said flipping through the book. "You know Harry, I think you really should ask her to the Yule Ball now."

"I think I will," Harry said, his hands shaking at the thought. "Today."

Ava was sitting on her four-poster canopy bed writing a report when she saw a snowy white owl flying towards her window. She recognized it right away as Harry's owl Hedwig. Her curiosity piqued, she walked to the window and opened it. Hedwig soared in and landed quietly on the bed. There was a package tied to her leg. Ava's heart fluttered in her chest as she untied the package from Hedwig's leg.

"Thanks Hedwig," she said as she stroked the lovely owl. She let Hedwig fly out before she looked at the package. Why would Harry mail her a package? She opened it and a deep red book fell out along with a rose. She looked at the title, written in large, gold letters. "Famous Female Quidditch Players: Who Says Girls Can't Play?" She smiled as she opened the book to a picture Angelina Johnson, the youngest female to play professionally. She walked downstairs to the common room to fetch Hermione. She saw her talking to Ron on the squishy sofas. Harry was by the fireplace engrossed in a thick, black book. Ava smiled and started to walk over when Hermione stepped in front of her.

"What's going on? Your face is all flushed," Hermione said.

"I've got to show you something," Ava said, forgetting about talking to Harry. She grabbed Hermione's hand and led her up the stairs. She opened the door to the dormitory and gestured to the bed. Hermione walked to the bed and picked up the book.

"Who sent you this?" she asked casually.

"Harry. And look what else he sent." She walked over and picked up the lovely rose. She handed to Hermione, who grinned.

"Was there a note?" she asked.

"No, but I know it was from him." Hermione frowned for a second but she regained her composure.

"Wow, he really must like you. That's a very thoughtful gift."

"I know. I like him so much and now I know he feels the same way," Ava said, plopping down on her bed.

"What are you going to do now?" Hermione asked, sitting down next to Ava and handing her the book.

"Tell him how I feel," she said as she ran her finger down the handsome red cover. "Today."

Harry got ready for practice. He put on his scarlet robes with trembling hands and almost tripped over the bench in the locker room. Ron was already dressed and flipping through the book that Harry had received earlier. He had tired of watching Harry stumble around. "So where's the rest of the team?" Harry asked Ron.

"Well, Parvati and Ginny are still getting ready, I think. Seamus and Dean walked out with Ava. They're giving her tips for her tryout." Harry's stomach jumped at the sound of her name.

"Okay, let's go," Harry said. He walked out onto the field and saw Seamus, Dean and Ava, sitting on the grass. Seamus was giving her tips on how to dodge Bludgers. Parvati and Ginny were on their broomsticks soaring around the stadium. Before Harry got to reach Ava , she had hopped on her broomstick, a Firebolt of course, and kicked off to join Ginny. Everyone was astonished with her maneuvering of the broomstick. She weaved through the goal posts and then dived. She then flew near to the ground and as she flew past Harry, she gave him a smile that made his knees turn into jelly. She touched ground gracefully and called to Harry. "Harry, could you come over for a minute? I want to talk to you." Harry's knees wobbling, he walked over on unsteady legs. She motioned him behind the stands. He was terrified that he would fall flat on his face before he even reached her. Every step closer he took to Ava, her grin became shyer and she started blushing. Harry felt his cheeks turning red too.

"Wh-what is it Ava?" Harry inwardly kicked himself for stammering. He had faced Voldemort three times in his life with minimal fear and he couldn't even face a girl without going to pieces?

"I, um, I wanted to thank you."

"Thank me? For what? I should be thanking you. That book was… excellent. I don't know how you knew I wanted it but thanks." Harry faltered when he saw the blank look on Ava's face. His stomach dropped to his feet. "You didn't… you didn't send me a book?"

"No," Ava said slowly. "I was going to thank you for the book and the flower that you sent me." Harry just stared.

"I never sent you anything, Ava." He wanted to punch himself when he saw the disappointed look on Ava's face.

"Then, if you didn't send it to me, who did?" she asked Harry. Just as he was about to answer her that he had no clue, he heard two arguing voices coming their way. The voices belonged to Hermione and Ron. Hermione seemed angry with Ron about something. So Harry pulled Ava under the stands, where they would be hidden from view. He wanted to know if they had something to do with this. His answer was confirmed when he heard Hermione.

"At least I sent the package with a "hand-written" note from Ava. All you sent was a rose and the book." Hermione sounded indignant.

"Well how the bloody hell did you want me to get a note like that from Harry? I couldn't just say 'Harry, could you write a note to Ava for a gift you don't know you're giving her' now could I? How did you get that note from Ava anyway?"

"I just copied her handwriting from some of her notes from class with my wand. Then I transferred it onto the paper. It was easy." Harry looked over at Ava. Her mouth was agape. She looked very surprised. Then they were both shocked when they heard what Hermione said next. "Harry and Ava should be together. You see the way they look at each other? They're both too shy to make a move so we're just giving them a little push. It's not like it's wrong," she said.

"Well, you just better hope they don't figure it out on their own," Ron said. "Did you see the way Ava hooked Malfoy?" He shuddered, which made Ava burst into silent laughter in the stands. "Wouldn't want her mad at me." Ava smiled broadly. She grabbed Harry's hand and led him down the length of the stands, to get a little distance from Ron and Hermione. She then led him out of the stands and put her arms around his neck, blushing slightly. He was so happily shocked that he didn't even ask what she was up to. He placed his arms around her waist a bit awkwardly. He heard Hermione and Ron coming closer and he realized what she was trying to do.

"I like you Harry," she whispered. "I like you a lot." This brought a smile to his face.

"Me too. I-I mean I like you too," Harry stammered slightly. Ava laughed softly and all he wanted to do at the moment was kiss her. So that's what he did. When Harry's lips touched Ava's, it was like fireworks were lighting up the sky around him. It was wonderful. He felt electricity flowing throughout his whole body. Then he heard a squeal and a hoot. He pulled away and looked around to see where it came from. Apparently, not only had Hermione and Ron walked in on their moment, but the whole Quidditch team, searching for the two runaways, had walked in on them also. Harry felt his ears grow hot as everyone just grinned. Then Seamus whistled and everyone started clapping.

"Brilliant, Harry. Bloody brilliant," said Seamus clapping Harry on the back and shaking his hand.

"It's about damn time."

"Yeah," Dean piped up. "When were you going to tell us about your secret affair?"

"It's not an affair," Harry said blushing furiously. "Go on, it's time for practice."

"Yeah!" Seamus yelled. "We can see you were practicing, you minx!"

**End Chapter Seven**


	8. The Yule Ball

**Chapter Eight: "The Golden Couple" and the Yule Ball **

It didn't take long for the news of Harry and Ava's relationship to go around the school. Many of Harry's groupies, who had been so since the TriWizard Tournament, were devastated. There were a lot of girls missing from Gryffindors first hour that following Monday. Neville heard that the lot of them were in the girls' dormitories crying their eyes out.

"It was quite a spectacle, Parvati told me. She said it was like someone had died, the way they sobbed." This only fueled Seamus and Dean's teasing of Harry. But Harry could care less. The only problem was Ava getting evil looks from Harry's groupies. But this all amused her. When they would give her evil glances, she would give them all a smile that rivaled Gilderoy Lockhart's and wave like if she was crowned Witch of the Year. This made Harry only love spending time with her more. Hermione had also begun to receive beautiful gifts from a secret admirer. Books bound in gleaming gold covers, enchanted flowers that would sing to her, and candy from Hogsmeade. The girls would squeal whenever she got a package and fawn over its contents. This seemed to annoy Ron immensely. Also, Malfoy and Dinah could now be seen in the halls walking hand-in-hand. They had made their "relationship" (if that's what you called it) public. This seemed to make Ava uncomfortable, seeing Dinah and Malfoy kiss at the Slytherin table. But she acted like nothing was wrong. The only other person who hated Dinah and Malfoy's relationship as much as Ava was Pansy Parkinson. She had been strung along by Malfoy for years and she had seemed to think they were a couple. So she was thrown a curve when she saw Malfoy walking Dinah to class and kissing her in the halls. She was seen sulking, puffy-eyed through the halls. She also was given detention and an order to keep away from Malfoy and Dinah for trying to hex them both in the middle of the Great Hall as Dumbledore was walking by them. But the months passed uneventfully (if you call Gryffindor crushing Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw in Quidditch uneventful) and fall passed into winter. The school was abuzz about the Yule Ball. Rumor was that Dumbledore had booked Celestina Warbeck for the entertainment. Boys walked nervously through the halls and girls would giggle hysterically. Hermione received her last gift, a beautiful heart-shaped oak chest that was locked. There was a note saying that her secret admirer would meet her at the fountain that was set up every year for Yule Ball. He was going to have the key to the chest that would open what was within and he would escort her to the Ball. Hermione thought this was all very romantic. So did Parvati, Ginny, and Lavender. They would all ooh and ah over her gifts in the Common Room. Ron seemed to get anxious around them so he avoided the Common Room if they were all in there together. Ava and Hermione also would run off to unknown locations on their visits to Hogsmeade and would return with bundles wrapped in brown paper. When Harry asked Ava where they went, they would look at each other and laugh. Harry figured it had to do with the Yule Ball or Christmas. Or maybe even both. He stopped trying to figure out what they were doing. Ron lately seemed like he had something weighing heavily on his mind. When Harry asked what was wrong, Ron just shook his head. It seemed he couldn't form the words so he just shrugged it off. So Harry just savored his time with Ava and his best friends. The teachers were seen throughout the school cleaning up for the big event. The coats of armor were all polished, the halls gleaming. Even the paintings were getting in the spirit. The Fat Lady strung up mistletoe in her painting in hopes she would get some holiday cheer. This event was on everyone's minds. The morning of the Yule Ball dawned crisp and snowy. The weather made the Hogwarts grounds look like something out of a fairytale. The atmosphere in the school was anxious but very excited. Even the Slytherins were smiling…well, somewhat. As Harry, Hermione, Ava, and Ron went down to the hall for breakfast, they gasped at the hall. The teachers seemed to have outdone themselves this time. The trees that surrounded the hall seemed to be frost covered. But upon closer inspection, the "frost" was little, white, fairies. Hagrid called them "snow mites". Breakfast was a grand affair with every delicious food imaginable. While Ron and Harry grabbed as much as their plates would hold and stuffed themselves, Hermione and Ava ate minimally. They were worried that they wouldn't fit into their dress robes. As soon as breakfast was over, they all ran onto the grounds and had a snow fight. Ron seemed to be a little happier since the day began. He got Hermione on the side of the head with a snowball and they both laughed so hard that they fell to the ground. By the time they went back in, soaked and chilled to the bone, it was lunchtime. It was savory vegetable stew. It warmed them through and when they were done Ava and Hermione said they had to get ready for the Yule Ball and ran off.

"What? The Ball isn't till tonight!" Ron looked at them in dismay. "Girls," he said, shaking his head.

"Speaking of girls, do you have a date for tonight Ron?" Harry asked. Ron's ears turned red and he became very vague.

"Erm, yeah. Hey, what's say we go to the Common Room and play Exploding Snap?" Without waiting for Harry's reply, he got up and started off to the Gryffindor Common Room. Harry had nothing to do but follow. He decided not to press Ron on the issue. He would find out tonight. Harry, Ron, Seamus, Dean and Neville kept themselves busy playing Exploding Snap and Wizarding Chess to pass the time. When the clock struck six, Harry told Ron to get ready. They went up into the dormitories and Harry had his robes already out on the bed. They were a deep emerald. Ron's robes, not surprisingly, were maroon. However, they were much better than his last ones. They were like his school robes despite the fact that they were colored. They got ready in five minutes and went back to the Common Room to meet Ava and Hermione. Harry sent Ginny, clad in purple satin, upstairs to fetch Ava and Hermione. She was Neville's date, for the third year in a row. When Ginny came downstairs, she was grinning.

"They're lovely," was all she said. Harry soon found out what she meant. The first down was Hermione. She was wearing robes of the softest pink. The robes were made of a light, flowy material. Her hair was straight and pulled back into a sleek ponytail. She was clutching the heart box with a nervous grin. When Ron saw her, his jaw dropped. Ginny closed it for him with a grin. Ginny looked at Hermione and said, "I think he fancies you." Hermione laughed hysterically at the thought. Ron looked like he was about to tell Ginny off when Hermione spoke.

"That's a rich idea. Ron fancying me." Ron's face went blank as he went silent and looked at the floor. Then Ava came down the stairs. It was Harry's turn for his jaw to drop. Her robes were of the same material as Hermione's, but Ava's were a sheer ivory. Her hair, usually pin-straight, was tumbling down her shoulders in waves. It was partially pulled back with some of the waves grazing her face. She seemed to be absolutely glowing. Like an angel, Harry thought fancifully. She was blushing and gazing at the ground when she walked to Harry. Harry's throat seemed to have gone dry. He didn't know what to say. So he said the first thing that came to his mind.

"Wow," he croaked.

Ava smiled at him and said, "Wow yourself." She leaned in and gave him the sweetest kiss. She knew he was nervous, as was she. "We should probably get going," she said, smiling to lighten the mood. They made their way downstairs. The Great Hall looked more appealing than usual with the array of colors the students were wearing. Up at the Staff Table, the teachers were all talking animatedly. Everyone but Snape, but this was how he was naturally so no one expected him to be festive. Even Percy was in attendance, most likely sitting in for somebody at the Ministry. He was in deep conversation with Professor Dean, who was wearing robes of silvery-gray. He kept on blushing deeply when she addressed him. Professor Dean looked only slightly interested in his topic of choice, which, knowing Percy was probably himself. Ron didn't look all too happy when he saw Percy. He looked downright annoyed. They all walked up to the Staff Table.

"Hello Percy," said Harry.

"What are you doing here?" Hermione wanted to know.

"Oh, hello Harry, Hermione" Percy said, smiling at each as he acknowledged them. "Just a moment Priscilla," he said turning to Professor Dean and blushing again. She nodded looking slightly relieved and turned to Professor Sprout. He looked back at Harry. "I am sitting in for Cornelius Fudge," Percy said pompously. "We at the Ministry have a lot on our plate with having to help the American Ministry try to protect Dr. Richardson. Great man, that one." He looked down and just noticed Ava, who now looked worried. "Wow! You're his daughter!" Percy lost all dignity at that moment. "I wondered when I'd be meeting you," he said taking her hand and kissing it. "Your father is a brilliant man. There is nothing to worry about, though. We have your father protected by many charms and spells. Nothing can touch him." Ava breathed a sigh of relief.

"That's good to hear," she said. She looked at Harry pleadingly. He got the hint.

"Well, er, it's time to hit the dance floor," Harry said stupidly. Ava and Hermione snorted. They knew Harry didn't dance if he could help it. They said goodbye to Percy and walked off. Ron, looking at the ground, mumbled something about using the boy's lavatory. He walked off quietly. Harry looked worriedly at his retreating figure. Harry looked at Ava questioningly, but she just shrugged.

"Maybe he's annoyed that Percy got to Professor Dean before he did," she said jokingly. When Harry still looked worried, she said, "I'm sure he's fine." Hermione anxiously looked around the Hall for anybody who seemed to be carrying a key. Ava sensing her nervousness said, "You know if you want, we could go with you to the fountain. We'll hide behind the bushes." Hermione smiled gratefully.

"Would you? Thank you." Her face looked relieved for a moment until she looked at the clock. "Oh my goodness! It's time." Ava looked at Harry and he nodded. They walked Hermione as far as the bushes, which were decorated with lights. Harry looked at Hermione. "You'll be fine. Go on. We'll be here." She smiled nervously and walked off to the fountain, trying to remember to breathe.

Hermione's stomach was lurching and her heart was pounding in her chest. She could swear that she could hear it. She walked the grounds and she could see the fountain ahead. It was of a woman on the back of a unicorn. Fairies surrounding the woman's head formed a crown of flowers that lit it up. Hermione could see a hunched figure sitting at the edge of the fountain. He was looking at the ground, digging his toe into the snow. Hermione knew this must be him. "Breathe, breathe, breathe," she reminded herself. She hurried to the fountain, expecting to meet her knight in shining armor and instead it was… "Ron? What are you doing here?" Ron looked up at Hermione. There was a look in his eyes that she couldn't place. Was it determination? She couldn't tell because he looked away as he got up. Funny, how she never noticed how tall Ron was. It made her feel small and… feminine. She snapped her thoughts back into place. "Have you seen anyone out here? I'm expecting someone." When Ron shook his head, her stomach dropped. It couldn't be Ron. Maybe the guy chickened out. Maybe it was all an elaborate joke. Malfoy probably set it up. How could she be so stupid? Her eyes welled up slightly and she started to turn around to head back to the castle. Then she felt Ron grab her arm gently. She turned around to ask him why he was grabbing her when she saw what he had in his hand. He was holding a wrought iron key in the shape of a heart. Her heart fell to her feet at that moment. It can't be Ron, she thought stupidly as he silently grabbed the box from her hands. Her eyes were wide as Ron slipped the key into the box and turned it. He looked at Hermione as he pulled up the lid. Immediately a shower of gold sparks shot out. They swirled around Hermione and then zoomed above her to form the words, "I love you, Hermione." They then dropped down and fell like a shower of gold rain to the floor, where they dissolved. Hermione was speechless. Ron handed her the box and started to walk away. She looked inside the box and gasped. Sitting in the box was a pendant on a fine gold chain. The pendant was made of rose quartz shaped into a small, delicate heart. She looked up to call Ron back, but he was gone.

End Chapter Eight


	9. Some Solutions Bring More Problems

**_Begin Chapter Nine_**

**_Chapter Nine: Some Solutions Bring More Problems_**__

  Ava and Harry seemed frozen to the spot. They couldn't believe what they just witnessed. Then Ava snapped out of her shock at what had just happened and she told Harry, "Get Ron. I'll get Hermione. They brought us together so know it's our turn." Harry nodded.

"I'll go get Ron," he said. Harry kissed Ava and ran out of the bush towards the castle. Ava walked towards Hermione. She was sitting on the edge of the fountain and looking in the direction of which Ron went, though he was long gone. She was shaking from head to toe and her eyes were spilling over with silent tears. Ava put her arms around Hermione.

"It was Ron. He…he said that he loves me," was all she could say. Ava squeezed her tight.

"Do feel the same way about Ron?" Ava looked at Hermione searchingly. "Tell the truth, Hermione." Hermione's face was pained.

"I have for awhile now," she said quietly, a tear slipping down her cheek. "But he never felt the same way. Or at least that's what I thought. I never knew…" she said breaking off abruptly. "I bet I sound ridiculous." Ava shook her head.

"No. I know how you feel. But why were you so excited about this secret admirer?" Ava asked.

"Because maybe if someone else liked me, then I could move on. Or at least try to. I want to be with him," she said quietly, as if this was a long-held confession she was finally letting out. Ava took Hermione by the arm. 

"Then let's go find him. You guys were meant to be together," she said, repeating the words that Hermione had told Ron. Hermione looked at her and she knew that Harry and Ava heard them. Ava gave her a reassuring smile. "We'll find him, don't worry."

"Yes, but will he still want me," Hermione thought, while giving Ava a weak smile in return.

************************************************************************

Ron all but ran back to the castle. She didn't feel for him the way he did for her. How could he be so stupid? He had been in love with her for years and she only saw him as Ron. Freckly, gangly, _friendly _Ron. Nothing more, nothing less. Maybe she just wanted romance from someone else. Anyone else. How could he even think that she would be happy when she found out that he was the one showering her with gifts? He even went so far as to give her his grandmother's necklace. The family heirloom. The one he was supposed to give to the girl he wanted to marry. He stopped in front of painting of Sir Cadogan, who was asleep by his pony. He didn't even realize that he had roamed this far. He leaned against the wall and slowly lowered himself to the floor.

"Ugh. God Ronald Weasley, you're such an idiot! How could you be so stupid?" Ron started hitting himself on the forehead. Any small pain that could take his mind of the greater pain in his heart was good. He wanted to cry but he'd die if someone saw him. 

"You know people will think you're crazy if they see you talking and hitting yourself," Harry said coolly. Ron jerked his head up. Harry smiled at Ron. " You know, there's a search party out for you."

Ron laughed derisively. "Who?"

"Ava and Hermione." Ron flinched at the sound of her name. It hurt him to hear it. He looked at Harry.

"How did you find me?" He wanted to change the subject badly. Harry sensed this and said nothing.

"The Marauder's Map," Harry said simply. Ron nodded knowingly. 

"Well, I'm sure Ava's waiting on you. You have a dance to attend," Ron said quietly. "Don't worry about me, I'm fine," he lied.

"Ava isn't waiting on me, she's helping Hermione find you. And you're not fine."

Ron didn't hear the last bit. "Hermione is looking for me? If it's to give back the stuff, tell her to keep it." Harry looked at him, puzzled. 

"What are you going on about? She doesn't want to find you for that." 

"That's the only reason she'd be looking for me, Harry."

"Ron stop being stupid and open your eyes! She cares about you!" Ron's head snapped up. Harry lowered his voice because he was getting through to Ron and also because Sir Cadogan was stirring. "She wants to tell you that. She has felt this way about you for years Ron. Everybody saw it but you. " They were both shocked at the person who spoke next.

"Harry, I think that's my place to tell Ron," Hermione said quietly. Ron's face was a mix of emotions as he sprang up off the floor. He noticed she was clutching close to her chest. Close to her heart, Ron realized. 

Harry cleared his throat. "Well, I've got to go fetch Ava." His words seemed to fall on deaf ears because Ron and Hermione were looking at each other silently. It was as if they were the only ones on the planet. Harry smiled and made his exit quickly. Hermione cleared her throat delicately.

"I need to talk to you," she started. She hesitated for a moment. "Why couldn't you just tell me instead of… all this?"

Ron couldn't seem to look her in the eyes. They were too beautiful. "You said you wanted romance. So I gave you romance." He inwardly kicked himself. That came out so wrong. Hermione's eyes were on the verge of flooding over.

"So, all of this…was a gimmick? Something just to make me feel good…" Ron cut her off.

"No! I really do love you Hermione," he immediately stopped. His ears turned red as he realized that was the first time he said it aloud. Hermione didn't say anything for a moment. It seemed she was thinking something over.

"Ron?" 

"Yeah?"

"Could you do me a favor?"

"Anything."

"Could you help me put this necklace on?" He looked up at her to see her smiling at him. She had the box open and she was extending it to him. He couldn't believe this was actually happening. He was happy to oblige. He pulled the necklace out of the box and he looked at Hermione. Her eyes were bright but she looked content. He walked behind her and as she held her ponytail aside, he placed the necklace on her. She turned around to thank him; but she couldn't talk because his lips covered hers almost immediately. 

*******************************************************************

Harry hurried to find Ava. He felt terrible because this was her first dance and she wasn't even there. He found her by the Great Hall doors, peering in at the festivities. She looked a little gloomy. Harry felt like a jerk when he saw the look on her face. He walked toward her.

"Ava?" She jumped, startled. She hadn't realized anyone else was out there with her. She smiled when she saw who it was.

"Oh, Harry. You scared me for a moment there. Where are Ron and Hermione?"

"They made up." Ava smiled broadly. "They should be on their way now. I told Hermione to meet us here." He looked at her beautiful face. He was falling for her but he couldn't tell her that right now. Too much had already happened tonight. "Ava," he started slowly, "I want to apologize to you." Her smile faded instantly to be replaced with a worried look.

"Why do you want to apologize to me? You've done nothing wrong."

"Yes, I have. I should've been with you in there," he said gesturing to the Hall.

"Harry, Ron and Hermione are more important to me than this dance." Harry looked at her surprised. "All of you have found a place in my heart. Ron and Hermione were the first people to talk to me. I care what happens to them. Besides," she said smiling, "I'm sure there are many more dances that I could go to. You have nothing to feel bad for." She cupped Harry's face in her small hands and kissed him lightly. 

"Awwww…" Ron started. He and Hermione were walking hand in hand. They had just descended the stairs and heard Ava's little speech. "I'm touched," he said, jokingly wiping away an imaginary tear. They all laughed. 

"Come on, to the Ball," Hermione said. "Only two hours have passed. There's about three more hours left and I'm starved."

"I feel your pain," Ava said, clutching her growling stomach. "Let's go inside."

Harry held the door open for everyone and they all filed in. Celestina Warbeck was providing the musical entertainment for the night and everyone was on the dance floor. Ava looked at it longingly but she knew Harry didn't dance. So she settled for just sitting down to eat. Harry looked at Ava, knowing that she wanted to dance. He grinned. He had something in store for her soon. Ava looked at the table, puzzled. It was bare except for a golden plate, utensils, and a menu. She looked at Harry uncertainly. He smiled.

"Just watch," he said simply. He looked at the menu for a moment before deciding. "Pork chops," he said clearly and instantly pork chops, boiled potatoes, and steamed green beans appeared on the plate. He looked at Ava's stunned face. "Got it?"

"Um, yeah, sure," she said still shocked at that amazing display. She looked at the menu, uncertain what to get. So she just followed Harry's suit. "Pork chops." Instantly, her plate was full of delicious food. She dug in right away. Ron was digging into his roast beef happily. Ava looked at him putting the food away quickly. She was wondering how someone so skinny could eat that much that fast. Hermione knew what she was thinking of.

"Ron's hobby is eating," she said, smiling. 

"No ifs nod," Ron said, his mouth full of roast beef. They all started laughing and Ron grinned sheepishly. All of a sudden, the upbeat tempo of the music changed to be replaced by a slow, romantic song. Ava looked longingly at the dance floor but only for a moment. She didn't want Harry to feel bad. She knew he didn't dance and that was fine with her. But she just wanted to dance. She loved to dance. Harry watched Ava look at the people on the dance floor, and then back at her plate quickly. He knew it was time for his surprise. He cleared his throat and stood up.

"Ava, may I have this dance?" Harry extended his hand out to her. She looked at it, then at him, in complete shock. Then she smiled so widely that Harry thought it would knock her ears off.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am positive. I want to dance with the most breathtaking girl in this room tonight." This brought a deep blush to Ava's cheeks. "I don't want all the lessons I've been taking to go to waste." Ava's jaw dropped.

"_Lessons_," she squeaked. He grinned. He wasn't going to tell her that he had been taking lessons from Sirius. Sirius, shockingly enough, was an excellent dancer. Mind you, a little rusty after many years in Azkaban. That isn't exactly a place you go dancing about. So Harry merely nodded. She took his hand and he walked her out to the center of the dance floor. People parted to let them in. Many of the students were shocked that Harry was going to dance. Many of them stopped dancing to watch. Harry expertly twirled Ava into his arms and started to sway slowly to the music. 

"Not bad," Ava said, jokingly.

"_Not bad? _Watch this," Harry said. Without warning, he spun her around and dipped her. Many people started to clap and Harry grinned. "How's that?"

"Nice one, Potter," she said. "But how would you do to an up tempo?" she asked as the slow song stopped and a faster one began. 

"I'll be fine." They started to dance. Harry had to admit Ava was amazing on the dance floor. But then again, she was all around amazing, he thought as he watched her. He was snapped out of his reverie when Ron and Hermione joined them. Ron and Hermione started to dance as well, Ron a bit awkwardly. Now they had quite a show going. Harry _and_ Ron dancing? It was almost unheard of. When the song ended some of Harry and Ron's friends started to clap. They looked around, shocked. They hadn't realized that they had an audience. Even Dumbledore was clapping, an extremely amused expression on his face. Harry turned brick red. He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. Ava saved him at that moment.

"Want to walk around the grounds?" she whispered in his ear.

"Definitely." He looked at her gratefully. Harry, Ava, Hermione and Ron started to walk outside. They were met at the entrance by a very strange sight indeed. Professor Dean and Percy had obviously overdosed on the complimentary mulled mead that Madame Rosmerta gave to the school for the event. They were stripped of their uptight personas and were giggling hysterically. They swayed as they walked on unsteady legs. They were talking incoherently but they seemed to understand each other only. They were also all over each other. Ron looked green in the face as he saw this scene unfold before his very eyes. But the drunken "couple" had swayed away in the direction of the staircase. Ron looked completely disgusted. 

"Bloody hell! I won't be eating for a week!" He shuddered violently. He also started to rub his eyes roughly as if to erase the sight of it all. Harry, Ava, and Hermione were all on the verge of laughing but they thought it would be cruel seeing as it was Ron's brother. So instead, they headed to Hagrid's hut. Inside, they found Madame Maxine inside, lying on the bed. She was well into her sixth month of pregnancy by now. If the size of Hagrid was any clue, her belly was huge. Harry didn't want to think how they were going to fit a bassinet that big into that little hut. She smiled when she saw all of them.

"_Bonjour_ 'Arry, Ava, Ron, and Hermoninny." Hermione cringed slightly at the butchering of her name. " 'Agrid will join us any moment." Just as she said that, Hagrid burst through the door, his arms loaded with Honeyduke's sweets. He had obviously just come from Hogsmeade. They were all wondering why he had all those sweets when…

"Ah, 'Agrid. _Merci. _I 'avebeen, how you say, _craving_ these for awhile."

"Aye," Hagrid said, darkly. He looked slightly annoyed but he kissed his wife all the same. Then he patted her belly.

"How's the wee one doin', eh?" Madame Maxine looked at Hagrid lovingly. She looked very tired so Hagrid put one of his patchwork quilts over her. He motioned them over to sit by the fire as Madame Maxine settled under the quilt.

"So," he started, "how's the ball?"

"It's beautiful in there," Ava said. "The decorations are breathtaking."

"Well, Hermione and yer beat those things anyday," Hagrid said, beaming at them both. They both turned a magnificent shade of magenta. Hagrid turned to the fire, where there was a cauldron brewing away. It looked like a nice stew. Hagrid had become much more of an exceptional cook now that he had a wife. Instead of Hagrid's usual pick of things to put in a stew (which nobody wanted to think of), there were potatoes, carrots, celery, and peas. So when Hagrid offered them some, they each obliged even though they were full. It was a delicious stew, most likely Madame Maxime's recipe, not Hagrid's. Hagrid left them for a moment to rouse his wife for dinner. She thanked him graciously and he helped her heave her large mass to a chair by the fire. Hagrid placed a pillow behind her back so that she would be comfortable. She smiled up at him, love in her eyes. Hagrid grinned at her.

"Comfterble?" She nodded and he handed her a bowl. The group decided they should leave the happy couple by themselves. They thanked Hagrid kindly for the stew and they headed back to the ball. As they crossed the grounds, they noticed many couples on the benches, by the fountain, or in the bushes. But one couple stood out so much that it made Ava pull them all behind a tree. 

"Shhh," she said as they all asked her what was going on. Then they noticed Malfoy and Dinah strolling around. They looked like they were up to something. They kept on looking around suspiciously. They obviously didn't find what they were looking for, so they ran back into the castle. 

Without a word, Ava started for the castle. Harry grabbed her before she could go after them. 

"Where do you think you're going?" Ava looked shocked at Harry's question. He had seen them sneaking around! He saw the suspicious looks on their faces! And now he was questioning her?

"Harry, I'm going after them," she said slowly. "I'm going to see what they are up to."

"Ava, you've got to think these things through. You can't jump into something like this like you do everything else. Think this through. We can't have Filch catch us. I have an Invisibility cloak in my room. I'll go get it so we won't get caught. And I have the Marauder's map so that we can catch up with them in an instant." Harry spoke so quickly, he didn't realize what he was saying. Ava just blinked. So Harry took charge.

"Ron, Hermione, I know there's a dance you guys want to be at but…," Harry started.

"Are you crazy? We don't want to miss out on this," Ron said. "Let's go." They all headed up to the Common Room. The only person they encountered along the way was Snape. Snape's lip curled at the sight of Harry.

"What, pray tell, are Potter and his cronies doing not partaking in the festivities of the ball? I wonder if you and your minions are up to your usual mischief?" 

"No Professor. We are just heading up to the Common Room. We got tired of the ball," Harry lied quickly. 

"I can see why the _famous _Harry Potter wouldn't enjoy a simple school dance. Well," he said nastily, "off with you!" 

"What's got his knickers in a twist?" Ron said once they were out of earshot. Harry shrugged. They reached the portrait of the Fat Lady, who was obviously drunk. A woman that Harry didn't recognize was in the portrait with her and there were flasks of mulled mead littering the bottom of the painting. They were both giggling madly. Harry rolled his eyes. Every year on the night of the Yule Ball, the Fat Lady would always get stinking drunk with a friend. 

"Canary Creams," Harry stated the password. The Fat Lady, giggling still, swung forward to let them in.

Ava, saying nothing, ran upstairs. Harry told Hermione to get her as he ran to fetch his cloak. Then he realized that they were going to have a problem. There were four people to hide under the cloak. The most that had ever been under it were three people. This was going to pose a big issue. Harry ran downstairs to tell them when he saw Hermione and Ron around Ava, holding something and Hermione was talking in an excited voice. Harry walked over and was in for a surprise. Ava had an Invisibility cloak of her own. She looked at Harry and then looked away.

"Ava, why didn't you tell me?" Harry asked. She looked at him again, her eyes shining.

"Maybe if you had stopped berating me and listened for a moment, you would have known," she said quietly. She turned to Hermione, whose mouth was hanging open, and asked her, "Want to come with me?" Hermione nodded slowly, looking back at Ron and Harry apologetically. Harry looked stricken. He went to grab Ava, but she and Hermione disappeared under Ava's cloak. The portrait hole opened and they were gone. Ron looked uncomfortable. 

"Erm, Harry. We've got to get to the task at hand. Malfoy? Remember?" Harry nodded his head slowly. He pulled the cloak over him and Ron. They climbed out of the portrait hole. Harry looked at the Marauder's map, and saw Malfoy and Dinah lurking around the Defense against the Dark Arts room. 

"Come on," Harry said. He wanted to get this over with so he could find Ava and apologize. He couldn't believe how stupid he was. But his thoughts were put on hold when he looked at the map again. This had to be wrong. This couldn't be right. There was one dot with two names on it. Harry didn't dwell on it though. For standing right in their path, was Peeves. He was stuffing Dungbombs into a suit of armor, which was putting up a great fight. Harry and Ron bumped into a door, and Peeves looked up. 

"Who's there," he said suspiciously. Then he broke into a nasty grin. "Is it there a wee student lurking around the halls? I must tell Filch, you know," he said, putting on an innocent face. Harry grabbed the doorknob on the door that they bumped into. He quietly pushed it open and he and Ron slid through. They closed it silently. They turned around and were met with the most horrible sight of their lives.

**_End Chapter Nine_**


	10. Where's a Forgetfullness Potion When You...

**_Begin Chapter Ten_**

**_Chapter Ten: "Where's a Forgetfulness Potion when you need it?"_**__

  Professor Dean and Percy were caught in the proverbial act. Harry and Ron had entered Professor Dean's office without realizing it. And now Harry realized why the Marauder's map had one dot with two names on it and why Snape was so angry. He had been walking from the direction of the DADA office. But the shock Harry was feeling was nothing to what Ron was feeling. There was a look of sheer revulsion and horror on his face. Percy and Professor Dean had no idea that there were two teenagers in the room, one of them Percy's brother, otherwise they wouldn't be like this. On her table, no less. Ron let out a shriek that Harry would have expected from a girl. Professor Dean and Percy jumped up and looked around which brought out shrieks from both Harry and Ron. It wasn't terrible seeing Professor Dean, but Percy… They both bolted out of the room, Ron still shrieking. They ran all the way to the Common Room, and bolted through the portrait. Once they threw the cloak off, Ron started rubbing his eyes furiously. He was babbling incoherently and his eyes were tearing. Harry wanted to forget that sight.

"Where's a Forgetfulness Potion when you need it?" He rubbed at his eyes to try to remove that wretched sight from his mind. He had completely forgotten about finding out what Malfoy and Dinah were up to. He also forgot about Ava and how he was going to make it up to her. He just needed to forget. 

"Maybe Hermione could make one for us," Ron said weakly. Harry said nothing. He looked at the map, only to see Malfoy and Dinah were in the Slytherin Common Room. Hermione and Ava were on their way back to the Common Room from the girl's bathroom. He wondered why they would be in the girl's bathroom to begin with if they were supposed to be looking for Malfoy. Ron was muttering something about a Memory Charm in between gagging fits when the portrait hole opened. Harry heard light footsteps and then Hermione and Ava appeared. Ava's face was tear streaked and Hermione was comforting her. Harry stood up and Hermione and Ava noticed him. Ava took one look at him and bolted up the stairs. Harry tried to go after her but Hermione blocked him. 

"She can't be _that_ mad at me," Harry said.

"Harry," Hermione said quietly, "Ava's owl, Athena, showed up on our search. Ava's father has gone missing." Harry's heart dropped to his feet.

"I have to go to her," Harry said frantically. Hermione used all her might to shove him back.

"Harry, she doesn't want to see you," Hermione said quickly. "She wants to be left alone." 

"Is that what she said?" Harry looked at Hermione, not wanting to believe her.

"No," Hermione said. She looked like she was holding something back. 

"Hermione, what did she say?" Harry knew it was going to hurt, whatever Hermione was going to say. And he was right.

"Oh, Harry," Hermione whispered. "She said that she wants nothing to do with you." 

"Great," Harry said. "I hurt her _once_ and now she wants nothing to do with me." Harry rubbed his eyes again, not because of what he saw earlier, but because his eyes were threatening to tear up. He couldn't cry. He had been through so much in his life and he never shed a tear. So why did he want to cry now? Why did he feel like he just lost a part of himself? His heart literally ached now. It hurt so much. He couldn't be there for her when she needed him. He just looked at Hermione, who seemed to be holding something in her hand. She looked pained as she grabbed Harry's hand and put something cold in it. She closed Harry's hand and walked upstairs. Harry knew what it was almost instantly and his heart broke. He opened his hand to look at the bracelet that he gave Ava last month on their three-month anniversary. It was a delicate bracelet, with topaz and rubies creating a swirl, representing the Gryffindor colors. Ava loved it and had never taken it off since. Until now, Harry thought sadly. He looked at it for a moment and he felt horrible. Then anger took over his pain and he threw the bracelet into the fire, tears blinding his eyes. Let her be that way.

"Harry! What are you doing?" Ron yelled at him but Harry was already upstairs in his bed. He drew the drapes around him and he buried his face in his pillow. He just wanted to pretend this whole night didn't happen. He slowly fell into a fretful sleep, where he tossed and turned all night.

*******************************************************************

The next day, Harry awoke to Ron shaking him. 

"Harry! Harry! Wake up, Sirius is downstairs! He's come to visit you." Harry got up quickly. He threw on clean robes and ran to the bathroom to freshen up. When he came out, Ron looked at him worriedly.

"Harry, you look terrible. Did you get _any _sleep?" Harry just shook his head.

"When did he get here?" Harry didn't want to talk about last night.

"Just a couple of minutes ago. He said that the Ministry gave him a day off. But Harry, wait…" Ron started, only to notice Harry was already out the door. He could only run after him. Sirius was downstairs sitting on an armchair, reading the paper, a solemn look on his face. Sirius had changed a lot. His hair, once long and matted, was short and clean cut. His face was fuller, no longer gaunt. Sirius now resembled the man in Harry's picture of his parents wedding. Harry grinned despite the fact that he felt terrible. 

"Sirius," Harry ran to him and barely gave Sirius time to stand before he hugged him. "I'm so glad to see you."

"Well," Sirius said chuckling, "that's the best greeting I've ever gotten." His smile faded, though as he looked at Harry. "What's wrong, Harry? You look like death warmed over. And don't lie to me either. Tell me what's wrong."

"I don't want to talk about it right now," Harry said quietly. Sirius remembered something that Hermione had said about Ava before running down to breakfast. He looked at Harry and put two and two together. 

"So, last time you wrote me you said that I would get to meet your lovely Ava. Where is she?" Harry stiffened slightly. His face went slack and he looked at the ground.

"I can't rightly say that we're together anymore."

"You can't rightly say? What is that supposed to mean?"

"Well, we… just… she doesn't want to speak to me," Harry said quickly. "Can we not talk about it?" Sirius looked at him. 

"We won't. For now. You will tell me later," Sirius said flatly. "So, how has Quidditch been going?"

"Good," Harry said. "The way it's going, it looks like we're up against Slytherin for the Quidditch Cup." He stopped talking. He just remembered that Ava was on the team. How were they going to coexist if they weren't even together? Sirius noticed his silence so he got up.

"Come on," he said briskly. "I have special permission from Dumbledore to take you to Hogsmeade. I'll take you Christmas shopping." Harry's spirits lifted just slightly. 

"I've already done some of it."

"Who have you gotten out of the way?"

"You, Ron, Hagrid, and Hermione," Harry said, counting off the names.

"My, that sounds like everybody. Who's left?" There was a pregnant pause.

"Ava," Harry said. "But we're not together so I've got no one left," he added hastily. Sirius raised a questioning eyebrow.

"And just because you're not together anymore, you see fit that you don't have to get her a gift?" Harry's face was questioning. "You want her back, don't you?" Harry nodded slowly.

"But she said she wants nothing to do with me," he said quietly. 

"People say crazy things when they are hurt, angry or sad. And it seems to me that Ava is all three. You've heard about her father haven't you?" 

"Yes," Harry said.

"She needs you now more than ever, despite what she says. Apparently, she hasn't slept and she doesn't want to eat, according to Hermione. You go to her if she won't come to you." Sirius put his hand on Harry's shoulder. "So let's go shopping for those gifts."

Harry and Sirius went to Hogsmeade by means of Buckbeak, whose name was also cleared. They went into a new store; Mademoiselle Aradia's Jewels and Such. It was a jewelry store and Harry had to admit, some of the things were stunning. Glass cases lined the wall filled with breathtaking jewels. There was even a case with diamonds the size of eggs. Nobody was behind the counter, but there was a service bell shaped like a phoenix. Harry pressed it and the music of a phoenix filled the room. Suddenly, a woman appeared from behind a curtain leading into the back. She was a pretty young woman, about twenty-eight, with wavy hair pulled loosely back. Her big eyes were violet, Harry noticed as she focused them on him. She was wearing robes of mauve and had a beautiful ring on that instantly caught Harry's eyes. The center was like an exotic flower and it was made up of pink sapphires with a ruby center. He knew that's what he wanted for Ava. He had to have it. 

"Hello and welcome to my shop. I hope there is something that will suit your needs," she said, smiling at Harry and Sirius. 

"Well, he's looking for something special," Sirius said, pointing at Harry. She looked at Harry with a knowing smile on her face.

"Is it for that special girl?" Harry turned red.

"Yes."

"Well, what do you have in mind?" Harry looked at that ring. Ava would love it. He wanted Ava back so badly he would get her anything. 

"Well, erm, Mademoiselle…" Harry started awkwardly.

"Call me Aradia," she said kindly.

"Aradia, do you have something like that ring you've got on? If it doesn't trouble you," he added hastily. She looked down at it.

"Oh, yes this ring. It's the only one," she said. She saw Harry's face drop. "Don't worry dear, it's not mine. I sometimes wear my merchandise to advertise it. If this is what you want, this is what you'll have." She plucked the ring delicately off of her finger. Harry grinned broadly. He could see the look on Ava's face now. Aradia placed the ring in a gold box shaped like an egg. At Sirius's quizzical look at the box, she smiled sheepishly.

"I have quite a fascination with phoenix's Mr. Black." 

"How do you know my name?" Sirius looked at her searchingly.

"Well, how could I not? You're quite well known." Sirius's face turned red with the beginnings of anger. He thought she was going to talk about what his name was cleared for but she seemed not to notice it. She was focused on putting a charm on the box to open magically. Harry started to shift uncomfortably.

"Am I?" His voice was strained. She was now putting a bow on the box.

"Of course you are. Your work at the Ministry is well known. You're an excellent Auror Mr. Black." Sirius's face changed instantly. He looked at her like she was something remarkable. She looked up at him and noticed his shocked face. " What did you think I was talking about?" 

"Nothing," Sirius said quickly. She looked at him for a second before turning her violet gaze back on Harry. Harry could feel himself start to blush. She leaned over the counter and extended the box as Harry handed her ten Galleons.

"I want to let you in on a secret. I knew you wanted this ring even before you did. I have a sort of knack for helping people find what they want before they do. Get your girlfriend back," she said. Looking at Harry's shocked face, she continued. "She'll love this ring because it, like she, is quite unique and beautiful. But this ring won't mend everything that's wrong. There will still be work to do." 

"H-how did you know?" Harry croaked. She smiled secretively.

"Call it female intuition. Now, off with you, darling. I have another customer who'll want a unicorn collar and I have to go fetch it. Have a lovely day Mr. Black, Mr. Potter. And Mr. Potter, good luck." Harry and Sirius left the store, both a little shocked. Sirius seemed to be thinking about that visit. Harry grinned.

"Sirius, I think you fancy Aradia." Sirius looked flustered. He cleared his throat.

"Harry, you don't know what you're talking about. Let's go to the Three Broomsticks and grab a butterbeer and something to eat. We have to head back to the castle soon and I have some business to attend to at the Ministry." They ate at the Three Broomsticks and headed back to the castle on Buckbeak. Sirius dropped Harry off.

"Now remember, Christmas is in four days. So form a plan. I'll see you soon," Sirius said, hugging Harry tight. Then Sirius was up and away. Harry waved until he could no longer see Sirius and Buckbeak. He touched his pocket, where the box was nestled safely. He smiled softly and walked into the castle. He went straight into the Great Hall because he knew it was lunchtime. He needed to talk to Ron and show him what he bought. When he walked in, he saw an unexpected person sitting with Ron and Hermione. Ava was sitting, somber. They had piled her plate high with food and were cajoling her into eating. But she just picked at her plate. Ron looked up and spotted Harry eyeing Ava. He whispered something to Hermione, who looked up. She nodded at Ron, and Ron came running over to Harry. 

"Harry, you look much better. What happened?" Harry looked at the table, and he noticed that Ava was looking at him. Her face held longing but she looked away when her eyes met Harry's. Harry felt a pain in his gut so he motioned Ron out of the Great Hall. 

"Look what I bought for Ava," Harry said. He pulled the box out of his pocket. He pointed his wand at the box. "Dissendium." The box sprung open, revealing the ring. 

"Bloody hell! That's a ring and a half! Hey," Ron said, suddenly hit by inspiration, "stop being friends with me, feel bad about it and get me something nice."

"Shut up Ron," Harry said. He couldn't help but feel better, though. But he was snapped out of his thoughts as the doors to the Great Hall burst open and people started flooding through. Harry said a hurried goodbye to Ron before running up to the Common Room. He had to make a plan of action and he had to make it work. He plopped sown on one of the squashy armchairs to think. But just moments later, the rest of Gryffindor came in from lunch. It grew too noisy to think so Harry decided to go upstairs to his bed. He needed rest anyway, seeing as he got no sleep. He got up and started walking towards the stairs. But there was a little something, rather someone, blocking the stairs. Ava was sitting on the stairs, hugging her knees to her chest. She was tracing a pattern on the step that she was sitting on with her finger. Her face was sad and Harry wanted to hold her badly. It hurt him to see her like this. So he gathered all of his courage and walked up to her. He kneeled down in front of her and she snapped out of her daze, startled. When she saw who it was, she looked down and started to get up. Harry put his arms on her shoulders gently but firmly and he pulled her down. He wanted to kiss her pain away but he remembered what Aradia said. He had to take it slow and try to comfort as a friend. He put his hand under her chin and tilted her face up so she would look at him. He was startled at how much pain she harbored in her eyes. Was this his Ava who was smiling and happy last night? The change in her demeanor was startling. He swallowed back the lump in his throat at seeing her like this and he cleared his throat slightly.

"Ava, I heard about your father and I wanted you to know that if you need a shoulder to lean on, mine is free. I'll be here for you. If that's what you want," he added awkwardly. Her eyes welled up and saying nothing, she buried her head in his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. It was killing him that he had to only be there for her as a friend. He now realized that this would take more time than he wanted to. Her father was missing and it would be selfish of him to try to get her back in a relationship. Mending a relationship wasn't going to be easy and he knew with what was happening now it would be too much for her. He took her to an isolated corner of the room, as it was now cleared of people. He curled up on the couch with her. Her tears quickly turned into sobs. He could only hold her tight and stroke her hair soothingly. Harry thought vaguely that this didn't feel at all awkward but after a few moments, she pulled away abruptly. 

"I can't," she said, trying to go to her room. But Harry wasn't going to let her go like this. He held her tight. 

"You can't what?" He said it so calmly and lovingly, that she stopped struggling. 

"I can't let you see me like this. Let me go, Harry, please," she pleaded softly.

"I won't let you go. And you just showed me another side to you. I don't see it as you being weak. You're human, Ava." Her body relaxed against his. She rested her head on his shoulder again. He could tell she was exhausted. Maybe she had no sleep at all, either.

"I know. But that doesn't mean I want it known," she said weakly. Harry grinned. He felt her snuggle in to him and she fell asleep. Friends don't fall asleep together, Harry thought as he felt his drowsiness overpower him. But he really didn't mind and soon, Harry was carried off into a dreamless sleep.

*******************************************************************

Ava awoke with a start. Her forehead was damp with sweat. She knew her dream had terrified her to the core but she couldn't remember what it was. All she could remember were the screams. The chilling screams. She shuddered. Then she felt a pair of arms around her and she realized where she was. Harry had fallen asleep with her and it was now dark. The fire was dying save for a few burning embers. She calmed down considerably. She felt safe here in his arms. But they weren't together anymore. She looked at his face, so peaceful. He was so beautiful, she thought wistfully. And she had to go and screw things up. She just felt so hurt and then her father… she didn't even want to think about it. She was no good for Harry. He deserved better. Much better than her. If she was with him, he would be in danger. She reluctantly slipped out from underneath his arms. She looked at his sleeping form. She felt like her heart was being wrenched out of her. This is what had to be done. She couldn't be with Harry. If she lost him like her father, she'd be heartbroken. She'd be lost without him. So she would love him from a distance. A very safe distance. Ava leaned in and pressed her lips gently against Harry's. A tear made it's way down her cheek as she pulled away. 

"I love you Harry," she whispered, knowing that he couldn't hear how she felt for him. "I'm so sorry." And with that, she went up to her dormitory.

**End Chapter**

**_Begin Chapter Eleven_**


	11. The Attack

**_Begin Chapter Eleven_**

**_Chapter Eleven: The Attack_**__

  Harry was standing in a vast forest. It was beautiful and sunny. He couldn't see anyone in sight, save for a few unicorns. Then, all of a sudden, he saw a nymph. Her dark hair flowed as she ran through the field. She wore a crown of flowers on her head and a sheer dress that trailed behind her. She was humming a song with a beautiful voice that made Harry feel safe and warm. The sound was intoxicating. Entranced, Harry began to run after her. He needed to catch up with her. He wanted to see who this nymph was. But no matter how fast he ran, he couldn't seem to catch up with her. She only ran faster as he caught glimpses of her through the trees. 

_"Please stop! I need to see you," Harry called, but she only giggled in response. He thought he'd never catch up to her when suddenly, the forest opened to reveal a river with a waterfall. The nymph was standing looking over the edge sadly into the roaring darkness below. He stopped right next to her and stopped to catch his breath. _

_"Finally," he breathed. "Now show me who you are, I need to see you." When the nymph turned her face to look at him, he gasped. It was Ava. As she turned to look at him, she smiled sadly as a tear ran down her cheek. " I have to go, Harry."_

_"No, don't go!" Harry pleaded but she just took another step closer to the ledge. She leaned in close to him._

_"I love you, Harry." Her lips pressed ever so gently against his. He felt her warm breath against his lips. He knew what this was. It was a good-bye kiss. "I'm so sorry." And without a word, before he could stop her, she threw herself into the tumultuous and dark water below._

"No!" Harry woke up with a start. He reached for Ava, only to find that she wasn't there. He got up quickly and looked around. The sun was just beginning to rise and it cast pink rays into the Common Room. She seemed to have gone up to her room, which would be the only logical explanation. But that was odd, seeing as she fell asleep with him. Why did that dream feel so…real, he thought as he sat down. He noticed that his palms were sweaty and that he was shaking. That last part felt so real that he could feel Ava's lips against his and he still could taste the sweetness of her mouth on his. He even heard those last words spoken in his ears. His stomach lurched. She wouldn't turn her back on Harry and on their relationship. It was all a bad dream, he started convincing himself. Christmas was only three days away now. He'd get to give her that ring and the healing had already started. And he was sure he'd see her today anyway. He broke through her tough exterior and saw her vulnerability. It was new but it wasn't at all unwelcome. She opened up to him and that had to mean she felt the same way. Didn't it? He slumped down on the couch and instantly, something dug into his back. He yelped in surprise and pulled out a rolled up newspaper from behind him. He immediately recognized it as the paper Sirius was reading the morning before. He unfurled it and looked at the cover page in shock. He was looking at the face of Ava's father on the cover. 

Daily Prophet

Esteemed Professor Goes Missing

Something to do with the Dark Arts?

_By: Claire Fuddleton_

The highly esteemed and worldly acclaimed Professor Edward Richardson has turned up missing. He was to show up at an important ceremony where he would receive the Order of Merlin, First Class. But he never showed. Confounded and puzzled, the Minister of Magic sent out a search party only to turn up extremely empty-handed.

"There seems to have been no sign of a struggle," said Chief Auror, Sirius Black. "His room was fully intact. The only thing we can rule out, as of now, is that he has went into hiding."

Professor Richardson, as we all know, got his start by none other than Albus Dumbledore. He served as Dumbledore's apprentice when he worked with the late Nicholas Flamel. But he is most famous for his creation of the Avidina spell, a spell that can drive out any evil, and ultimately kill it. The simple brilliance of this spell, named after his two daughters Ava and Dinah, helped us drive out He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. But now, You-Know-Who has targeted Professor Richardson and his family. His sudden and mysterious disappearance has made some Ministry workers nervous.

"Me, I won't leave my house until he's found," said an anonymous worker. "You don't know what will happen." She ran out soon after our interview was concluded. Our hearts go out to Professor Richardson's daughters. Let us hope that the incomparable Professor Richardson is found unharmed. And with the worldwide search for him, we are sure that is how he will be found. 

  Harry was nonplussed. Harry read it over again, slowly. He was perplexed by one part of the article in particular. 

"What does it mean by 'ultimately kill'?" Harry's thought it was a top-secret spell. He wanted to speak to Ava and have her explain this to him. He made a mental note to talk to Ava as soon as he saw her. Harry was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard thumping footsteps on the stairs. Ron's long, skinny feet were the first thing Harry saw. Ron came down the stairs, rubbing his eyes sleepily. He saw that Harry was up so he came over and sat down in the seat across from him. He grinned.

"So, I saw that you decided not to come up to _your_ bed," he said slyly. Harry's ears turned red, but he said nothing. Ron pressed on. "I came downstairs to ask you how you were going to work things out with Ava, but it seemed you already did."

"No. We're not together, I was just comforting her." Ron coughed to cover up a snigger. 

"Yeah. _Comforting_. You two looked _very_ comfortable on that couch." Even Harry had to laugh a bit at that comment. But there was more on his mind.

"Take a look at this," Harry said, tossing Ron the paper. Ron looked at Harry quizzically, then down at the paper and began to read. He raised his eyebrows as he neared the end of the article. There was a moment of silence after he was done.

"Whoa. Definitely dodgy." Harry nodded fervently.

"What gets me is where it says the Avidina spell _ultimately_ kills Voldemort. What does that mean? Why is it even in the paper?" Ron shrugged.

"I have no idea. I don't know how the spell is supposed to work. Dad said that it's supposed to be top secret so I don't understand why it's out in the paper. Someone has to be leaking information," Ron said quietly. 

"We have to ask Ava about this right away," Harry said quickly. "We have to find out who would be leaking information to the Daily Prophet and how the spell works."

"Yeah. We'll see her soon. Breakfast starts in a few minutes," Ron said, looking at the clock. Sure enough, some people started arriving, groggy looking, in the Gryffindor Common Room. Some sat down in the couches while others started heading down for breakfast. Hermione, clad in a robe and fuzzy slippers came downstairs. She spotted Harry and Ron and smiled. She walked over and plopped herself next to Ron. 

"Morning," she said. 

"Hermione, is Ava upstairs?" Harry needed to ask her right away. Hermione looked at Harry strangely.

"No. She was down here with you last night." Harry felt his stomach clench.

"She left sometime in the night. She wasn't here when I woke up." Hermione's eyes widened and Ron looked shocked. "I mean, the only place she would've gone is to her bed right?" Harry felt his palms go sweaty. "Hermione go check upstairs again, please." She nodded and ran upstairs. Harry got up and stuffed the newspaper in his pocket. He hoped that Ava would be in the bathroom when Hermione went up there. But Hermione came down rather quickly. Her face was flushed.

"Harry, her things are gone." Before Harry had a time to react, the portrait hole burst open. Professor McGonagall strode in. She looked rather nervous. "Potter, Weasley, Granger, follow me now." They ran out of the Common Room. She led them to the Hospital Wing. She paused at the door, her hand on the doorknob. "Potter, you'll come in first. I think you need to be the first to see her." Harry's heart dropped and he ceased breathing. She opened the door and led Harry inside, closing the door on Ron and Hermione's terrified faces. She walked up to a bed that was surrounded by a white curtain. She pulled it open and Harry gasped. Ava was lying there pale, as if she was…Oh God no, Harry thought, feeling his heart sink to his feet. 

**End Chapter Eleven **


	12. A Recovery and a BIG Surprise!

**_Begin Chapter Twelve_**

**_Chapter Twelve: The Recovery and the BIG Surprise_**__

  "She's not dead Potter. But she's barely alive. We're lucky that Hagrid was in Hogsmeade buying sweets for Madame Maxine. He found her lying by the Shrieking Shack. Do you have _any_ idea at all why Ava would be in Hogsmeade, by the Shrieking Shack no less." Harry shook his head, trying to breathe again. "We also found this in her pocket," McGonagall said picking up a small object on the stand next to the bed. It was a small square object. "It's her trunk. She shrunk it and carried it in her pocket. So smart, yet so foolish," she said her eyes oddly bright. "I'll let you have a moment with her." She pulled the curtains back around the bed. Harry, still stunned, sat down slowly next to the bed. He took Ava's hands with his and tears filled his eyes. They were ice cold. He leaned his head on her chest, trying to feel a heartbeat. He felt a faint, weak thumping in her chest. 

"Ava, what were you thinking," he whispered. Ava didn't move or make any acknowledgement that she knew he was with her. He kissed her hands, trying to give them some warmth. But it wasn't working. Then he thought of something. "Professor McGonagall!" He heard the door opening and then the curtain flew open. 

"What Potter? Is there something wrong?" McGonagall held her hand to her throat and she seemed scared. Harry felt terrible for calling her like that. She must've thought that Ava took a turn for the worst. 

"I'm sorry, Professor McGonagall. Nothing's wrong." She let out a whoosh of air when he said this. "I just wanted to know what happened to Ava. Do you know what has made her like this?" McGonagall looked very grim. 

"Potter, there are the Unforgivable Curses that you know of. What you don't know is that there are Dark incantations and curses that are as old as this school. They are rarely ever used, and the one who uses them has to be a very powerful Dark Wizard or Witch. The only other wizards who know it are Aurors. Sirius has been here and has told me of her condition. She seems to have been put under an enchanted sleep. It is the oldest and most primitive form of the Cruciatus Curse that we know of, the Caracorpsia Curse. She will have terrible dreams of her worst and darkest fears, while enduring the pain of the Cruciatus Curse. This is the worst torture that any wizard can endure. It seems she's been under it for a couple of hours. If we had found her any later, she would be…"

Harry closed his eyes. "Don't. I get the idea." McGonagall sniffed and pulled out a handkerchief. Her voice quivered a bit as she spoke to Harry.

"Potter, you need not worry about her. We have Madame Pomfrey and Professor Sprout making her a Draught of the Living. She'll live, but what she has to endure right now cannot be stopped until the Draught is ready. We cannot ease her suffering." 

"When will it be done?" Harry was panicked. Especially since at that moment, Ava's body started to convulse rapidly. Her back arched and she let out a blood-curdling scream. Her eyes were shut tight but tears still managed to leak out of the sides. McGonagall cried out and ran to the bed to grab Ava. Harry couldn't stop the flood of tears that came out of his eyes. 

"Stop this! Make it stop! Please!" Harry was yelling at McGonagall and pulling at his hair in sheer panic. But after a few moments, her body fell back onto the bed with a sickening thump. McGonagall's eyes were spilling over as well. 

  "Dumbledore is on his way. He was at the Ministry today on important business and now this…" her voice trailed off. She dabbed at her eyes. "Poor child." 

They heard the door burst open and heard Dumbledore's voice, not cheerful as was usual, but booming and angry. 

"How did this happen Minerva? I want to know how someone got to her." He almost tore off the curtain, he opened it with such force. His eyes were absolutely burning with fury. McGonagall got up slowly.

"I will tell you in private. Let Harry and his friends spend some time with her." Dumbledore nodded. Harry heard Ron and Hermione come in. When they came to the bed and saw Ava, they reacted as Harry did. Hermione gasped loudly and started to cry. Ron, not a person to show his emotions, became stone faced. Harry quietly told them what had happened. Yet again, the door opened, but this time, Madame Pomfrey came bustling in. She was carrying a tray with a goblet that was smoking slightly. Madame Pomfrey promptly put it on the desk next to Ava's bed. 

"Owing to the nature of this situation, I will allow you all to stay in here for the night. Dumbledore's orders," she said bristling slightly. She pulled Ava upright with a spell and she picked up the goblet. She put the smoking goblet to Ava's lips and soon the goblet was drained. Harry noticed that some of the flush came back into Ava's cheeks but she didn't stir.

"Will she wake?" Hermione said through her fingers, which were over her mouth.

"Yes, but not right away. You can't expect her to wake so quickly after what she's been through. But the draught is our strongest ever and it has phoenix tears so I daresay she'll be up by tomorrow . Or possibly even in a few hours. Now, you all need to be off to your Common Room to shower, change, and get a decent breakfast down at the Great Hall. Then you can come back. Those were also Dumbledore's orders," she said curtly when she noticed that Harry, Ron and, Hermione were all not budging. They started to move reluctantly, trudging toward the door. They all headed to the Common Room, where Ron had to help Harry go through the motions when he noticed that Harry's clothes were backwards. They got ready rather quickly and hurried down to the Great Hall and bolted down their breakfast. Harry noticed, much to his anger, that Malfoy looked rather smug. But he paid it no mind. He'd get him later. They ran back to the Hospital Wing, which was brighter, now that the curtains were pulled back to let in the morning light. The light shone directly on Ava and Harry noticed, much to his relief, her color was back. He walked up quickly and put his head on her chest. Her heartbeat was much stronger now, but her hands were still clammy. Her eyes were also beginning to flutter underneath their lids, which meant she was going to come around. Harry sighed, relief washing over him. Hermione and Ron both thought that maybe Harry would want to be alone, so they silently slipped out of the room. Harry looked at Ava's chest and he could see it start rising and falling, slowly, but still an improvement from her previous condition. Harry felt so tired, having been woken up from that strange dream. It was only mid-morning, he argued with himself. He tried to fight it when he remembered Madame Pomfrey saying that Ava wouldn't wake till tomorrow. He leaned his head on Ava's bed, giving into his exhaustion, and soon fell asleep, dropping his glasses on the nightstand. 

_**Night Time**_

Harry awoke and looked around. Everything was blurred so he grabbed his glasses off of the little table by Ava's bed. As his vision cleared, he noticed it was dark out. He was shocked when he realized how long he had slept. He got up to go tell Madame Pomfrey that he was going to leave when he noticed the curtains were pulled around the bed. Strange, he thought. As he reached to pull them back and leave, he heard someone come in. Harry didn't know why, but he just felt like maybe he should stay where he was. He silently sat back in the chair. He heard a delicate knocking on Madame Pomfrey's office door. He then heard a creak and Madame Pomfrey's voice.

"Priscilla? What's wrong dear?" Harry wondered why Professor Dean would be in the Hospital Wing.

"Poppy, I…" her voice faltered, very unlike Professor Dean, Harry thought. She sounded uncertain. "Well, I spent time with a certain man and I think I'm…" she cut herself off quickly. Harry felt he shouldn't be hearing this but he felt compelled to. He heard Madame Pomfrey tutting. 

"Tsk tsk. Dear you are far too young to be in that condition. But very well, let's get you checked."

"Is there anyone else here?" Professor Dean sounded so scared that Harry felt sorry for her. 

"My dear, only Ava Richardson and Potter, who won't leave her side. They are both sound asleep, I assure you." He heard Professor Dean breathe a sigh of relief. There was a long, deafening silence save for the occasional clank of something Harry didn't want to think of at the moment. Then the silence was broken.

"Priscilla, you are indeed pregnant." Harry's jaw dropped and he had to keep himself from yelling out in surprise. "Only a couple of days along m'dear. May I ask _whom _this mystery man is?" 

"Percy Weasley," Professor Dean said. Was Harry going mad, or did it sound like she was smiling? 

"Well, child congratulations. Now just figure out how you are going to hide it from your uncle." He heard a gasp.

"Oh no! Uncle Severus! He'll be so angry."

"What about your parents?"

"Dead," Professor Dean said flatly. "Uncle Severus raised me. What will I do Poppy?" She sounded so terrified now.

"Well. I can fashion you robes equipped with a Concealing Charm. But after a while, even the Concealing Charm won't be able to hide your condition. Sooner or later, you will have to tell your uncle and Mr.Weasley. Now off with you, love. You need time to figure this out. Now all I can suggest to you for the sickness is gillywater and rest." Harry heard Professor Dean walk out slowly and close the door. Madame Pomfrey walked back into her office muttering something about the "uproar" this was going to cause. She sounded slightly amused. Harry knew what this meant… Ron was going to be an uncle.

**_End Chapter Twelve_**


	13. An Attacker Revealed?

Begin Chapter Thirteen 

**_Chapter Thirteen: The Attacker's Identity_**

Harry inwardly agreed with Madame Pomfrey. This was going to cause quite a ruckus. Harry didn't want to think what Snape would do to Percy when he found out. And he didn't even want to fathom how glum Professor Dean's childhood must have been if she was raised by Snape. Harry was thinking how to tell Ron when, all of a sudden, Ava stirred. Harry shot up out of his seat and he sat down on the bed, staring intently at her. She looked troubled as she slept on. Harry almost felt like trying to wake her but he remembered Madame Pomfrey saying that Ava would be in physical pain. He sighed and she stirred again. She started getting fitful in her sleep and Harry got a little nervous. He saw beads of sweat form on her brow. Was this an after effect of the curse? Harry was about to go and get Madame Pomfrey when Ava shot up in bed with a gasp. Harry had no time to react. He just ran to her and wrapped his arms around her to find she was shaking. He pulled back to look at her face, which had tears streaming down it. But maybe he was wrong because his vision was blurred with tears of his own. 

"I'll be right back," he whispered quickly. He ran to get Madame Pomfrey. He knocked on her door loudly. She opened, looking harassed. When she saw who it was, she cocked an eyebrow.

"Mr. Potter, I tried waking you up for lunch and dinner, but you wouldn't wake."

"Ava's up," he said simply. Her joking manner faded quickly. 

"Why didn't you say so sooner?" She ran inside and came out bearing a tray with a goblet full of Pepperup Potion. When Harry looked at her quizzically, she simply said," to perk the girl up." Harry walked back to Ava's bed and she was looking around like she didn't know how she got there. Madame Pomfrey walked up to Ava and put her hand on Ava's forehead. 

"Where am I?" Ava's voice was extremely hoarse and weak. Madame Pomfrey frowned slightly.

"The Hospital Wing at Hogwarts."

"How did I get back here?" Harry was relieved. For a moment there, he thought she had lost her memory. Apparently, so did Madame Pomfrey. She breathed a faint sigh of relief.

"Hagrid found you in Hogsmeade. You were near death, child. Now no more talk. Just drink this." Madame Pomfrey put the goblet to Ava's lips. Ava coughed and spluttered a bit but she drank it all down. "Good. Now, I'll bring you something to eat. You're a bit malnourished." She briskly walked in the directions of the kitchens. As soon as she was gone, there was an uncomfortable silence. Ava looked down at her hands. Harry shifted in his seat. 

"So," she started, "how long have you been here?" It took Harry a moment to figure out what she said because she said it so quietly and hoarsely. 

"Since this morning. That's when you were brought in." She nodded her head. 

"You didn't have to," she said quietly. Harry looked up quickly.

"How can you even say that?" He said it more harshly than he had intended and he saw her flinch. "I'm sorry," he said calming down. "I needed to be here with you Ava. I needed to know you would pull through and make it." She was silent for a moment.

"How are Ron and Hermione?"

"They were just as sad as I was when we found out about you. Only  Hermione doesn't handle situations like these very well so they went back to the Common Room. Well, that was earlier, I don't know if they came back. I was sleeping." Ava looked a little worried, but she still wouldn't look Harry in the eye.

"You slept here?"

"Just a nap. I was exhausted. I had a strange dream…" he trailed off. "So I fell asleep in the chair. That's all it was."

"Did you eat?"

"Ava, I don't think _you_ need to be worrying about _me_. You've been through an ordeal I can't even begin to think of. How are you feeling?" She sighed.

"I don't know. I can't explain it to you," she said sadly. There was something lost in her, Harry could sense it. Like there was a something missing. The spark in her seemed to have been snuffed out. Like a bright light that was now diminished. He wished that what she had suffered had been brought upon him. He would gladly have taken that agony so that she would be like she was before. It was only days ago when they were dancing and smiling. Now she just looked at her lap, her hands, anything but Harry's eyes. She looked highly relieved when Madame Pomfrey came in with a tray of hot soup. She placed it next to Ava and sat down, prepared to feed Ava. Ava looked mortified. 

"I can do it," she said quietly. Madame Pomfrey, usually one to argue that Ava was frail and needed care just nodded understandingly and walked out. But before she walked into her office, she looked at Harry pointedly and he nodded. Ava grabbed the spoon and ladled up some soup. Harry noticed her hand trembling violently and the steaming hot soup was threatening to fall on her. Harry put his hand under the spoon and gently pulled the spoon away from her. 

"Are you even hungry?"

"No. But maybe it'll make me feel better." So Harry began to feed her. At first, she seemed embarrassed and from time to time, would make comments that she was not a baby and she would try to take the spoon back. But Harry just kept on feeding her and she grew silent as she got comfortable. When she was finished, Harry put the tray on the bedside table. 

"Thank you," she said. 

"No need to thank me. I'm just taking care of you." She shifted under her quilts and gasped in pain. Harry immediately tried to ease it. 

"I'm fine," she mumbled.

"No you aren't," he said annoyed. There was a very pregnant pause and the silence grew to be deafening for Harry. So he asked a question that had been nagging at his mind since McGonagall told him where they found Ava.

"Why were you in Hogsmeade so early in the morning?" She looked up at him and their eyes met, for the first time since she awoke. Harry was startled at how lifeless they seemed. Hollow and empty. He looked away because he couldn't handle it. Her voice trembled slightly as she spoke.

"I don't know. All I remember is walking up to the dorm after…when I woke up," she said this carefully, as if she was keeping something from him. "Then, I got dressed for bed and something took over me. I just know that I was walking in the snow and it was so cold, I was only in my nightgown and I was barefoot." As she said this Harry noticed her feet, peeking through the quilts, were wrapped in layers of thick, woolen socks. Ava continued. "And I wanted to turn back so badly but I couldn't. Something kept on pulling me forward. Like I had no control over my own body. Then I was in Hogsmeade and someone started calling to me. It sounded like…"she trailed off for a minute. Then she gulped and continued. "I followed the voice and it lead me to the Shrieking Shack. But there was nobody there. I called out and I sensed someone behind me. I felt a cold presence behind me. I turned around slowly and…" she stopped, holding back. "That's it," she said quietly, looking back at her hands. Harry shook his head. He knew she was keeping something crucial from him.

"No. That's not it Ava and you know it. Tell me the truth. You saw who attacked you, didn't you?" As Harry was saying this, Ava grew more and more nervous. She began wringing her hands and crying. "Who was it Ava? Tell me!"

"Harry please don't make me tell you." Harry shook his head as Ava pleaded. "Harry don't."

"Ava, who was it?" Harry was firm on his decision. Ava began to sob and shake her head. She put her hands over her face as Harry tried to make her look at him.

"It was my father," she whispered through her tears.

**_End Chapter Thirteen_**


	14. The Evil Professor?

Begin Chapter Fourteen Chapter Fourteen: The Evil Professor? 

  Harry felt his knees go weak and his heart was full of dread. He looked at Ava at disbelief. 

"No, Ava maybe you were hallucinating. You said it yourself that something came over you. Maybe what you saw was an illusion." Ava pulled her hands away from her face and Harry saw anger and pain on her face.

"You don't know, Harry! You weren't there. He was so close to me that I could smell the cologne that he wears all the time. I could see my reflection in his glasses and the look in his eyes. He had his wedding band on, like always. That was my father Harry. He's banded with Voldemort," she said, a disgusted and pained tone in her voice. "I have no parents now," she said, her tone now hollow and dead. 

"Don't say that Ava. It couldn't have been your father. He would never do that to you. You've told me all the things you guys have done together and all the sacrifices he's made for you. He sacrificed being with his daughters to keep you safe, I don't think that he would be the one to put you in danger."

"Harry, you didn't have my dreams. I relived that scene over and over in my mind." She shuddered violently, but continued. "Sometimes, it wasn't me they hit, it was…_you,_" as she said this, she looked up at him. Before he could say a word, she spoke again. "Sometimes he would kill you and then make you alive again to do it all over. He'd make me watch and then I heard a high, cold laugh but my father doesn't laugh like that," she stopped, thankfully because when Harry heard that, he sunk weakly into the chair. Voldemort was back, possibly using Professor Richardson's body as a host. Or he had the Professor under the Imperius Curse. Or he had someone posing as Professor Richardson with the aid of Polyjuice Potion. The possibilities were endless. And the thought of it left Harry feeling sick. And even more so when he realized how easily Ava had lost faith in her father. Everything was looking grim at this point. Harry didn't know what to do or what to think. He had no plan of action whatsoever. A light knocking at the door to the Hospital Wing snapped him out of his daze. It must be Madame Pomfrey with Ava's food, Harry thought. Harry excused himself and Ava nodded slowly. But it wasn't Madame Pomfrey's face he saw when he opened the door; it was Dinah's. Her face was tear-streaked and she clearly wasn't expecting Harry to be there. She just stared at him and Harry felt his anger swell up in spite of himself. He glared at her.

"What are you doing here?" He said it in a menacing hiss and Dinah clearly hesitated. Then her anger took over her fear. 

"Excuse me? I am Ava's sister, the one who wasn't informed of Ava's condition by the way. So I have more of a right to be in here than you do," she whispered angrily. None of them wanted to speak loudly lest Ava find out what was going on.

"Your memory is a little foggy so let me refresh it for you. You told Ava that you wanted nothing to do with her. So you gave up your right to be at her bedside when you chose Malfoy over your own flesh and blood. So I suggest that you leave before she figures out you're here and gets upset." He said it slowly and clearly so she would not miss a word. Her face turned pale and then red with fury. She simply couldn't utter any words. 

"Harry? Who's there?" Ava called out softly. He turned and looked at her bed and almost stopped breathing. She was standing very unsteadily and peering out from behind the curtain. Harry cursed and ran to grab her before she fell or passed out. But she spotted Dinah before Harry could reach her. Her pale cheeks became flushed as she stared at her sister. "Oh. It's you," she said coolly, trying to hide her anger towards her sibling. "Why are you here?" Her cool exterior cracked for just a moment when she whispered the question. Dinah started to wring her hands. Funny, Harry thought. Ava does the same thing when she's upset. 

"I came to see you. Why is that so wrong?" Ava attempted to snort but started coughing painfully instead. Harry scooped her up and carried her to the bed and Dinah followed, looking slightly worried. "I just wanted to see if you were alright." Ava had stopped coughing and she glared at Dinah.

"You didn't come to check up on me before so I don't think you should bother now," Ava said snidely. Dinah's eyes looked bright for a moment and she seemed like she was going to lose her cool. But she blinked and the brightness was gone, replaced by anger.

"You don't know what it's been like," she said bitterly. "You don't know what I've been…" she stopped abruptly. Ava and Harry looked at her, waiting for her to continue, but she didn't. Instead, she straightened her shoulders. "You know what? I don't even need to explain myself to you. I just wanted to check on you and see if you were okay. Obviously, you would rather have _him _with you than me. But you're fine and that's all that matters." And with that, she walked out of the room. 

"She's up to something," Harry said.

"That's funny," Ava said quietly. "I was thinking the same thing."

**_End Chapter Fourteen_**


	15. The Cat's Out of the Bag!

**_Begin Chapter Fifteen_**

**_Chapter Fifteen: The Cat's Outta the Bag_**__

How could he completely forget to tell Ron about the _small_ announcement that he was going to be an uncle? Or that his brother was going to be a father but didn't know it? Harry led Ron upstairs to their dormitory after explaining to the girls that he needed to talk _mano a mano_. 

   "Ron, I found something out about Professor Dean but I think you need to sit down before I tell you." Ron looked quizzically at Harry but he sunk down in his bed all the same. Harry began to pace slowly, trying to word it the best way he could. He decided the best way to put it would be bluntly. "Ron, Professor Dean is pregnant… with Percy's …erm…yeah, um, you're going to be an uncle." Whatever reaction Harry was expecting from Ron, it certainly wasn't the one that he gave. Ron blinked twice and then after cringing for a second (no doubt he was thinking back to the night of the Yule Ball) he began laughing hysterically. Many of the boys in the other beds groaned so he lowered his tone of laughter.

  "Harry, that has been by far the grossest joke you've ever told me. Ah," he said, wiping tears from his eyes. His laughter began to falter when he realized (a little too late) that Harry was not laughing with him. "Bloody hell Harry. You don't mean to tell me that Percy and Professor Dean were...making _babies_? " There was a pregnant (a/n: ^_^ no pun intended) pause and it hit Ron that what Harry was saying was true. "Oh no," he said slowly. He put his head in his hands and he stood silent for a moment. "Percy hasn't got a clue, has he?" 

  "I don't think so." With those words, Ron got up and walked out of the dormitory. Harry ran after Ron quickly. "Ron? Where are you going?" Ron turned around. His face was unreadable.

  "I'm going to talk to Professor Dean," he said tersely. 

  "What? Now? Are you mad?" Harry looked at his best friend in shock. He had never seen Ron like this. There was this determinedness to him. Then it hit Harry: Ron was looking out for his brother. "Ron, at least wait until tomorrow. It makes more sense and you'll be calmer." Ron grumbled but he agreed. "You know, we still have to go downstairs and finish with unwrapping the gifts." Ron only nodded. They walked downstairs, where Hermione was chatting with Ava.  She stopped when she noticed the boys were back.

  "Oh, you two finally decided to come back. Accio!" All of a sudden, all of the gifts that were not opened came zooming down the stairs and landing in a neat pile on the ground. 

  "Show off," Ava muttered jokingly. Hermione looked at her haughtily, despite the fact that she was smiling. Harry's stomach lurched when he looked at the gift on the top of the pile. It was his gift to Ava. His palms got sweaty as she slowly lifted herself out of the chair to get it. Ron, seeing her struggle, instructed her to stay put and he passed it to her. She smiled in return. Harry was so intent on watching her while she was figuring out how the box opened that he didn't notice he was holding his gift from Hermione for the past five minutes without opening it.

  "Harry? Aren't you going to open it?" Hermione looked at him expectantly. He snapped out of his daze. 

  "Oh. Yeah," he said quickly. He opened the box to find a beautiful set of new Quidditch gear. Harry grinned broadly. "Thanks Hermione, it's great." He gave her a hug. Ron was gaping at his new Quidditch gear as well. He squeaked and gave Hermione a deep kiss as his thank you. They became immersed in their own gift giving that they weren't paying attention to anything else. Then Harry's mouth went dry when he heard Ava speak.

  "Dissendium," Ava said. The box sprang open and Ava's eyes widened. "Harry? I think you've made a mistake." Harry couldn't speak because his throat went dry. He could only shake his head to show her that it was hers. He noticed her hands tremble as she held the box. "Um, can you come here?" she stammered, still gawking at the ring. He walked over on wobbly legs and sat on the arm of the armchair. "Why? My gift wasn't as nice as this." Harry smiled at these words. Her eyes were oddly bright and Harry wanted to kiss her so desperately, but he held back. 

  "Your gift was great, believe me. And you deserve it because…well you just do. It doesn't have to mean anything. Do you like it?" he asked after she just stared at it for a few moments. She nodded fervently.

  "It's breathtaking," she whispered. Harry lost himself in that moment.

  "Just like you," he said softly. She looked up quickly, her face shocked. Harry just realized what he said and he inwardly kicked himself. "I'm s-sorry. I didn't mean— Oh God, you probably think I'm trying to take advantage of you. I'm so inconsiderate—" Ava cut him off.

  "Harry?"

  "Yes?"

  "Shut up." And she kissed him. He was so shocked that he it didn't register in his mind for the first couple of seconds. But when it did, he wrapped his arms around her in an embrace. Immediately, he heard a whimper of pain and he instantly pulled away. Before he had the chance to apologize, Ava stopped him. "Don't apologize." There was an awkward moment of silence and Harry shifted uncomfortably. Ron and Hermione, sensing it was a little too quiet, looked over. 

  "What does this mean?" he asked quietly. She looked down at the ring, still in the box. Then she looked at Harry's face. She reached up and touched his cheek.

  "I don't know," she answered truthfully. "I want to be with you Harry. You know that. But…things are different." Harry just looked at her, not really understanding. 

  "What's different?" She looked at Hermione and Ron who (a little too late) realized that something was happening. 

  "Not here," she said finally. "In time, I'll tell you." Harry took the ring box out of Ava's hands and pulled the ring out (Hermione gasped).  He took Ava's hand and placed it on her ring finger. She looked nonplussed.

  "Until you tell me, just wear it. It suits you." Harry then kissed her cheek gently while reveling in the fact that she leaned into his lips and he walked upstairs, feeling better about the situation.

**_Next Day_**

  The next day, Harry awoke to Ron getting dressed loudly and hurriedly. He was tearing his trunk apart, obviously looking for something. Harry groaned.

  "What are you doing?" 

  "I'm going to Professor Dean's office," Ron said plainly. "And it's about time you woke up." 

  "Why do you say that?" Harry said, shielding his eyes from the morning light. 

  "Because you're coming with me." At this, Harry leaped out of bed, quite awake.

  "What are you talking about? I am not going with you!" Ron turned around angrily. 

  "Oh, yes you are! You were the one who told me about this so I think you should come with me." Harry sighed resignedly. Ron was extremely determined and stubborn. Once he had his mind set on something, whether wrong or right, he ran with it.  

  "Fine," Harry said, defeated. "Lead on."

_**Professor Dean's Office**_

  In her office, Priscilla Dean was mixing a complicated potion despite the sickness she felt inside. Gillywater and rest had done nothing to ease it. So she was making an _Aegrotatio Curo_ Potion from a book she bought secretly at Flourish and Blott's ("Nine Magical Months: Spells & Charms for Your Baby and You" by Sally Fletchler). No one knew of her condition except Madame Pomfrey and probably Dumbledore. Never misses a beat, that man. Despite all she was doing to hide it, she wanted nothing more than to shout it from the Astronomy Tower. She unwittingly had fallen in love with Percy Weasley (_sigh_). But she was absolutely positive that he did not feel the same way… well, almost positive. In a perfect world, she could marry him and Uncle Severus would be happy for her. But this world was far from perfect and she knew that Uncle Severus would be most angry. She even knew what he would say.

  "I didn't raise you this way. You were brought up to be a lady." This was true. Her Uncle had raised her to be most prim and proper, and what a waste that was. She could almost see his angry face swimming in front of her. Funny, Uncle Severus's face never had red freckles… Snapping out of her reverie, she came face to face with a very angry Ronald Weasley. Looking behind him, she noticed a very uncomfortable Harry Potter. 

  "Mr. Weasley, Mr. Potter. To what do I owe this unexpected visit," she asked coolly. Weasley bristled.

  "I'm sure you know," he said, venom in his voice. She immediately got on the defensive.

  "I'm sure I don't," she said tersely. His face turned as red as his hair, giving the impression his head was on fire. She smirked at the image. 

  "Don't you smirk at me you scarlet woman!" At this, Potter put his head in his hands and sighed. 

  "Scarlet woman?" Priscilla said cocking an eyebrow. These Weasley men were so odd…

  "Don't change the subject! You're pregnant with my brother's baby!" Priscilla dropped the tube of powdered asphodel she was holding and it went everywhere. _How does he know? How did he find out?_

  "What are you talking about Weasley?" _Keep calm._

  "Don't deny it! I know you are! Harry told me!" When she looked at Potter, she thought he would soil himself. She had to stay calm. She took a deep breath.

  "Well, Harry I'm disappointed. I would never believe you were the type to gossip," she said calmly. "Ron, I won't deny it. Yes, I am pregnant and yes, it does belong to Percy. But I will go about this the way I want to whether you like it or not." Ron blanched.

  "You aren't even going to tell him are you?" He was positively screeching at this point and it was making her nauseous. Good thing she had that Silencing Charm around her room. No one from the outside could hear what was going on in this room and it had come in handy before.

  "I will, when I see fit."

  "You just used him! You don't even care about him!" At this, the anger bubbled up in her chest. 

  "How dare you," she said venomously, letting the Snape out in her. "If anything he used me. I have not seen hide or hair of your brother and I have sent him no less than seven urgent letters, which he has not answered." She began to get carried away, her feeling of desperateness evident. . "He doesn't care about me, and yet, I love him!" She stopped quickly, realizing that she just poured her heart out to a sixteen-year-old. She cleared her throat shakily and composed herself. Ron for the first time this day had nothing to say. He was utterly speechless. Harry's jaw was hanging, as he had lost all dignity at that moment. "What," Priscilla said icily, "is the prospect so confounding that it has left you mute?" Ron seemed to get his speech back.

  "Tell him," he said resolutely. "Or I will. And I mean it." He turned around to leave the room, but he stopped at the door and turned around. He looked a bit awkward. "Take care of yourself. That's still my niece or nephew." And he left with Harry, leaving Priscilla speechless.

End Chapter Fifteen 


	16. A New, If Temporary, Teacher

**_Begin Chapter Sixteen_**

**_Chapter Sixteen: A New, If Temporary, Teacher_**__

 The next three months passed mostly quietly, with interesting things happening here and there. Priscilla's secret was still secret, much to Ron's chagrin. He began to haunt her classroom after classes to let her know he still remembered. She was also beginning to grow although it was not noticeable thanks to the Concealing Charm on her robes. Harry and Ava's relationship was budding slowly, but surely. They were not officially back together so no one really knew what to categorize them as. Baby Algernon was now a happy, bouncing infant the size of a baby whale (and cute to boot). Hagrid and Madame Maxine could be seen, in warmer weather, walking him in a baby carriage obviously made by Hagrid. The winter weather was warming up gradually, and it made everyone grateful to get past the biting cold days and move into comfortable weather. No trace had been found of Professor Richardson so far but Sirius and a small band of Auror's seemed to be finding vague clues as to where he was. Dark Magic seemed to be happening in small, obscure villages where people were mysteriously getting hit by the Caracorpsia Curse. Sirius was following that trail, hoping to find Professor Richardson but to no avail. 

********

"She still hasn't told anyone yet," Ron told Harry incredulously. He savagely ground his moonstone into powder for a complex version of the Draught of Peace that they were making in Potions class. Hermione and Ava were busy assisting Neville who was beside himself at the complexity of the potion even though they performed it the year before for the O.W.L exams. He lowered his voice as Snape walked by, sneering down his bulbous nose at them. Harry sneered right back and Snape made a mark that looked remarkably like a zero into his grade book. "She-is-going-to-tell-him-tomorrow-or-I-will," Ron said fiercely with each pound into the bowl. 

  "Ron, if you keep on grinding that moonstone, it will disintegrate," Harry said yanking the bowl away from Ron. "Take it easy, I'm sure she's trying." Ron blanched.

  "Harry, she's not trying! She would have told him by now then!" Ron lowered his voice when he realized that some people had begun to stare, including Snape, who looked at them suspiciously. Hermione shot a venomous look at Ron and he quieted for a moment. She leaned over the table quickly, making both Ron and Harry flinch at the sudden movement.

  "What is wrong with you?" she hissed. "Be quiet or you'll blow her cover. And in front of Snape no less!" She then focused her attention back over to Neville and Ava, who looked down into the cauldron uncomfortably. Malfoy began to snigger while Crabbe and Goyle guffawed stupidly. 

  "Look at Weasley! He's panty-whipped!" Ron clenched his fist and turned beet red. Snape smirked as the Slytherins laughed.

  "Settle down class, settle down." Snape looked one last time over at Harry and Ron, a look of suspicion on his face. "Now, everyone bring his or her dismal potions over for testing."

  A couple of minutes later, they emerged from the potions room, Ron peacefully calm as Harry had tested his potion on him. Hermione and Ava joined them after a couple of minutes. As they headed down to the Great Hall for lunch, Malfoy made another comment towards Ron, who only smiled in return. Hermione looked pleased with this change, as temporary as it was. Malfoy, becoming disenchanted at the fact Ron wouldn't fight back, stalked off. As they neared the Great Hall, they ran into Professor Dean who was holding a stack of essays to be graded. Ron's face got flushed.

  "Tell him by tomorrow, or I will," he said quietly before walking off to the Great Hall. Professor Dean looked at his retreating figure before turning to a rather nonplussed Harry, Hermione and Ava.

  "The Draught of Peace?" she asked smoothly. They nodded and she smiled. "He should take it more often. Has a temper to match that hair," she said coolly before walking off towards the dungeons, flipping through the stack of parchment. 

  "Well now, why don't we just join Ron in the Great Hall then?" said Ava cheerfully. 

****

  Priscilla looked through the stack of dismal essays from Third Years on how to block unfriendly spells. She saw a lengthy pop quiz in their near future when all of a sudden, she collided into something- rather, someone.

  "Priscilla! Oh my goodness, are you alright?" Professor McGonagall lifted her to her feet with surprising strength. 

  "Yes, Minerva. I'm quite fine, thank you," Priscilla said retrieving her tests with a simple flick of her wand and exchanging a wan smile with McGonagall. "Why the rush?"

  "I will be gone on Ministry business for a few weeks. Which reminds me, I was looking for you to meet the substitute for my class. He will arrive at noon and be waiting in your office so that his lesson plan may be approved." Priscilla blanched.

  "Minerva, this is too short notice! You've only given me 15 minutes! I have papers to grade not to mention a class to whom a test must be administered. Is there anyone else who can do this?" McGonagall smiled as Priscilla's panic rose.

  "Priscilla, I only trust you with this person. Now I'm sure the test can wait. Good day Priscilla." McGonagall walked briskly off, a tartan travelling bag swinging at her side, leaving a very disgruntled woman in her wake. 

**_End Chapter Sixteen_**


	17. To Priscilla's Shock,and Others as Well!

**_Begin Chapter Seventeen _**

**_Chapter Seventeen: To Priscilla's Shock (and someone else's)_**

  The nerve of the woman, Priscilla thought maliciously as she hurried to her room. She didn't have the time or patience to deal with some substitute and his lesson plan. She had work to do and tasks to complete. She walked past a group of girls who eyed her warily as she hustled past. She raised an eyebrow at them and they scurried away. It wasn't so bad being related to Uncle Severus after all, she thought with a wan smile. She didn't even have ample time to prepare her room and hide all the pregnancy paraphernalia around her room. She burst through the door of her room, closed the door and locked it. With a simple flick of her wand she had all her test papers being graded (an alarming amount of them showing bright scarlet F's) as she scurried around trying to hide her pregnancy books and the potions that she was taking to nourish her baby and keep it healthy. She was just stuffing a revised edition of "Nine Magical Months: Spells & Charms for Your Baby and You" by Sally Fletchler (which was considerably thicker than the last edition) when she heard a tentative rapping on her door. She hurriedly shrunk the book and stuffed it away as she felt a lurch in her stomach. She made a mental note to calm down so she wouldn't lose her lunch. "Coming," she said in the iciest voice she could muster. When she opened the door, a startled first year Ravenclaw was staring at her, clutching a note so tightly in his fist it was crumpled. She recognized him as Matthew Woodworm, a student in one of her classes. She never understood why but he had been terrified of her since day one. "May I help you," she asked coolly, trying not to scare the boy any worse than he already was.

"D-dumbledore told me to give you this," he said holding the letter out, his hand trembling. She reached for it and plucked the letter lightly from his hand and he flinched slightly. She opened it and immediately regretted doing so.

_ Priscilla,_

_ I know you were expecting the new substitute to be meeting in your office for briefing, but alas, plans have changed. The substitute will be waiting for you in Professor McGonagall's office, setting up his belongings and such. Sorry for the inconvenience._

_ Albus_

At the end of the letter, Priscilla cursed so violently that poor Matthew jumped about ten feet in the air. "I'm sorry," she mumbled, putting her fingers to her now throbbing temples. "Five points to Ravenclaw. You may go now." At those words, the boy positively fled down the hall. Priscilla gathered some of the things she would need and headed out to the other side of the castle. She was positively fuming. She couldn't travel by Floo Powder; it wasn't safe for pregnant witches. And what was this nonsense about not being able to Apparate on the grounds? She hated that most of all. She had to contend with walking up a long flight of stairs and as she ascended each step, she got more incensed. She arrived at McGonagall's door to find it slightly ajar so she pushed it open, only to find that what she was waiting for wasn't what she was expecting…

Percy Weasley was standing there rifling through a stack of parchment. He had already put up all of is Hogwarts awards, plaques and certificates of recognition. Priscilla gasped loudly and clutched the doorjamb. Percy looked up and he looked mildly surprised. "Oh, hello Priscilla," he said. He sounded a little funny, she thought. Like his voice was strangled. Even so, her knees turned to jelly when he spoke. Damn that pompous bastard, she thought, I must not lose my cool. 

"Hello, Mr. Weasley," she said smoothly trying to show the Snape in her, "I gather you're almost ready unpacking so that I may show you where the teacher's quarters are?" He nodded quietly. Funny, she thought, he couldn't keep his mouth shut the last time she saw him. There was a long, awkward pause and Percy shifted uncomfortably. She got it. He was ashamed of the time they were together. She cleared her throat to choke down the lump that was forming there. Damn hormones. "Alright then," she said stiffly, "to the teacher's quarters." She opened the door and walked swiftly out. She was getting a little light-headed now but that wasn't unusual. She told herself it was just the morning sickness and she kept on walking. Show no signs of weakness, she told herself. Damn, he was so quiet! "So," she started off uncomfortably, "how are things at the Ministry?" He lit up slightly at the question.

"Things are splendid," he said. "Intermagical Customs saw my report on cauldron bottoms and snatched it right up. They want to pass a law to standardize cauldron thickness. It took a while to get those officials to see it my way. Two years in fact. Why, I remember the day I started it, I was a bright-eyed youngster fresh out of Hogwarts…" he talked on and on, rather enthusiastically. However, Priscilla tuned him out. She did at the Yule Ball and that's how she noticed the dimple in his cheek when he smiled. Or the way he tilted his head when he shut that big trap of his and actually listened. Those things made her want him that night and every night after. In her reverie, she didn't notice that the first staircase to the lower floor was coming up. But she started to lose her balance and topple forward and wildly thought about her baby. She didn't want to lose it; she had grown rather fond of the thought of having it. But before anything could happen, Percy grabbed her arms and pulled her up. "Be careful, Priscilla," he said, "I was just coming up to the part when…"

"I'm fine," she said loudly so that she wouldn't have to hear his babbling. "I just want to go see if it's okay," she blurted out. Percy looked at her strangely. 

"See if what's okay?" he asked, puzzled. Uh-oh, she thought. How was she going to lie about this? She was quickly racking her brain to think of a good one when the baby kicked for the first time. Her hand reflexively flew to her stomach, a move that did not go unnoticed by Percy. He was pompous, but he wasn't stupid. "Oh, you're…with child," he said, sounding rather put out. "Congratulations, who's the lucky fellow?" All of Priscilla's breath got sucked out of her when he said those words. Damn maternal instincts! This wasn't the way she wanted him to find out. She didn't even know he was coming, for Merlin's sake. Oh well, the cat sure was out of the bag now so she just sighed resignedly. 

"You."

**_End Chapter Seventeen_**


	18. Two Major Headlines

**_Begin Chapter Eighteen_**

**Chapter Eighteen: Two Major Headlines**

  Priscilla was expecting ranting, maybe some raving. But nothing prepared her for the reaction Percy gave her. He fainted. Dammit! She levitated his limp body swiftly and hurried to her office, which was the closest room she could think of. She carefully maneuvered down the steps, wand pointed at Percy. When she arrived at her room, she opened the door and levitated him into a chair and quickly conjured up a Reviving Potion. She put the goblet to his lips and made sure it was emptied before she placed it down. Seconds later, Percy awoke with a start and his eyes darted around madly before he looked at Priscilla. "Why didn't you tell me?" he demanded angrily. She gave a cynical laugh. He blinked at her sudden change in demeanor.

  "I tried but I guess you were busy with your Ministry business. I know how important standardized cauldron bottom thickness is to you," she spat out nastily. He puffed his chest out indignantly.

  "Now, you listen here, Priscilla, I worked long and hard for," but she cut him short.

  "No! Wait, I know what it was. I was a conquest to you, that's all. I get it now," she said, turning a violent shade of crimson. She began to tremble with anger. Percy began to look troubled.

  "Priscilla, the baby, you need to calm down," he said trying to reach for her. She swatted at him and shrieked.

  "You don't care about the baby! I sent you seven letters that were all unanswered and you want me to calm down? My uncle doesn't know about this, my students don't know about this, nobody knows about this but you're damned brother and his friends and Poppy!" Percy's face turned the pasty color of oatmeal.

  "Ron knew?" he said, barely above a whisper.

  "Don't try to act like you didn't know Percy!" Priscilla screamed. "You knew because I wrote you. You didn't write back because you don't want anything to do with the baby. Or me," she said tears brimming. 

  "Priscilla, that's not true," Percy said gently. "I never received any post from you and I just figured you were ashamed or didn't want anything to do with me," he said giving her a weak smile. "But I do know why I didn't receive the letters," he said. When she looked up, he continued. "In light of recent events, they have been screening everyone's mail but it takes a very long time for us to receive any of it. I just got my Christmas card from Mum yesterday," he stated. "But we do need to figure out what's going to be done and I want to help Priscilla." She looked at him, bleary-eyed. He cleared his throat and straightened himself. "I think the right thing to be done in this situation is get married. So, how about it?" Percy asked with a slightly hopeful look on his face. Priscilla opened her mouth but the words caught in her throat. She was finally going to answer him when a swish of a cloak by her door made her turn. To her horror, the door was left open…

***

  Harry, Ava and Ron sat in Potions class, making a Sleeping Draught. They were being extra careful because Snape was in an extra sour mood today. While they were dicing rat-tails, Snape stalked around the room. All of a sudden, he began berating Crabbe and Goyle about their potion.

  "Green?" he hissed menacingly. "It's supposed to be silver, like the night-time mist you buffoon," he said, turning magenta. "Ten points from Slytherin for your complete stupidity," he snarled. There was stunned silence. Not only did Snape get overly angry and show it, he never took away points from anyone in Slytherin house. Ron was beside himself. The grin on his face was quite huge till Ava jabbed him in the side. He walked back up to his desk and he began marking grades in his book, all of which looked like zeros. 

  "What's got his panties in a twist?" Ava whispered.

  "I don't know but I love it," Ron was snickering at the look on Malfoy's face. There was a tense silence because no one else wanted to be the recipient of Snape's wrath. A few minutes later, there was a light tapping on Snape's door. Professor Dean walked in, a small jar in her hand. Snape's lip curled slightly at the sight of her, but she seemed not to notice because she was looking at the dismal faces of the class. She walked up to the desk slowly.

  "Here is your powdered wormswart, Professor Snape. I really appreciate it," she said as she extended the jar to him. He leered at her, not taking it. She looked only slightly confused as she quietly placed the jar on his desk and began to walk out. 

  "Yes, powdered wormswart," Snape said clearly, a greasy smile on his lips. "Can any one tell me what is its main purpose?" Hermione raised her hand quickly. "Miss Granger?"

  "The main use of powdered wormswart is for pregnant witches," Hermione stated clearly. Snape's smile widened.

  "Yes, well, I'm sure Professor Dean would know all about that," he said venomously to the frozen figure of Professor Dean. "Wouldn't you, Professor?" The whole class gasped loudly; none louder than Harry, Ava, Hermione and Ron. Professor Dean turned around slowly, a look of utter shock on her face. She looked like she had been betrayed. 

  "How dare you," she hissed. " You slimy lowlife." Snape laughed derisively.

  "I'm the slimy lowlife? My dear Priscilla, I beg to differ." The last syllable had barely come out of his mouth before his face was dealt a heavy slap. He gave her a murderous glare. " I raised you to be a prim and proper witch and you defiled yourself which embarrasses me to the core. You have tarnished the Snape name by becoming bed buddies with a Weasley!"

Ron got up angrily, but Harry and Hermione pulled him down quickly.

  "Have you not noticed that I don't carry the name Snape or are you completely moronic?" Priscilla said nastily. "The name brings to mind every vile thing I'm not. Such as coward and traitor which is what both you and Sullivan both are!"

  "Do not ever pollute the name of Sullivan Snape if you do not know what you are speaking of," Snape stated angrily. "He was your father, you should have more respect for him."

  "Respect? How can I respect a Death Eater?" A stony silence filled the room. She stalked up to him, getting within an inch of his face. "You make me sick. Death Eaters always did," she said viciously before turning and walking out of the room. Snape didn't know what to do. His face was changing colors and he seemed to be going through a variety of emotions.

  "Class dismissed," he said in an oddly strangled voice. Everyone bolted, dying to get out of that classroom. The Gryffindor and Slytherin classes were the first to arrive for lunch in the Great Hall, so they went to their tables and began to talk about what they had witnessed.

  "Who told him?" Hermione asked quickly.

  "I don't know but if I get my hands on him…"

  "Ron, don't be ridiculous, this is serious," Hermione snapped.

  "Who said I wasn't being serious?" he snapped back. 

  "Alright you guys, cut it out," Ava said quickly. "Neither of us would ever tell Snape anything so no one here is to blame."

  "But then how did he find out?" Harry asked. They all pondered this when the person they last expected to see walked in.

  "Percy!" Ron said, shocked. Percy spotted Ron and walked over quickly. Percy looked none to happy and Ron quieted a bit as he walked over. "Why didn't you tell me," he said getting straight to the point. Ron looked taken aback. 

  "Well, it's nice to see you too. I guess you found out, then," Ron said uneasily. Percy was stone faced.  "I was sworn to secrecy by Professor Dean. But what are you doing here anyway?" 

  "Filling in for McGonagall. She's on Ministry business," he said quickly. "Ron next time there's something like that, you tell me instantly!" 

  "Fine, Snape and Dean had a blowout and now the whole school's going to know in about, oh, five minutes," Ron said despicably as the entire student body began filing in for lunch. "Happy now?" Percy looked absolutely staggered. He walked hastily to the Teacher's table. 

  "Ron, that wasn't very nice," Ava said. "He's probably still shocked over the fact that he's going to be a father, there was no need to do that to him."

  "Well…he'll get over it," Ron said lamely. Everyone ate in silence for the remainder of the lunch period. When it was time to go to Defense Against the Dark Arts, everyone got up quickly, wanting to see how Professor Dean was doing. When they made it to the room, however, she was not there. Remus Lupin was. He smiled when he saw Harry, Ron and Hermione's looks of shock. 

  "Hello, Harry," he said getting up to shake his hand. "It's been awhile."

  "Yeah," Harry said stupidly, still shocked. Professor Lupin gave his greetings to Ron and Hermione, who was especially thrilled at seeing him in the classroom. "What's happened to Professor Dean?" Harry asked.

  "She was not feeling well, so I got an urgent letter from Dumbledore to substitute and I accepted," Lupin said. "I couldn't turn him down. She will be back by tomorrow, though." He turned at looked at Ava, who was unpacking her things on a table. "I haven't been introduced yet, Harry," he said with a twinkle in his eye. 

  "Oh, sorry. Ava, this is Professor Lupin. Professor Lupin, Ava," Lupin shook Ava's hand.   

  "Pleasure to meet you," Ava said smiling. 

  "The pleasure's all mine, Miss Richardson. Now, sit down, the rest of the class is coming in," he said quickly, ignoring the confused look on Ava's face. Indeed, the rest of Gryffindor had begun to spill into the classroom, hastily. No doubt they were late because of gossiping. There were gasps of surprise as they saw Professor Lupin sitting at the desk. He had been incredibly well liked when he taught at Hogwarts so this was a pleasant surprise for them. "Good afternoon, class. For those of you who don't know, I am Professor Lupin and I am filling in for Professor Dean for today as she is feeling ill." A murmur went around the room at this. "However," Lupin said loudly, ending the murmur, "she will be back again tomorrow. Now I have a syllabus here. I believe we are supposed to be learning about the yellow-breasted horned snorkelback. So, let's begin." The class went by rather quickly and when it was over, they said their goodbyes to Professor Lupin and went on their way to the Common Room. Ava, looking rather bemused, retired to bed early. Harry, Ron and Hermione studied for a while but their hearts were not in it. Putting her book down, Hermione sighed. 

  "I didn't know that Snape raised Professor Dean," she said, thinking about the argument. 

  "I did," Harry said quickly, thinking back to the night was in the Hospital Wing. He had overheard Professor Dean come in to find out if she was pregnant and she told Poppy that Snape raised her. He explained this to Hermione and Ron quickly and they both looked confused.

  "Why was she raised by him, though," Hermione wondered aloud.

  "Yeah, think about how much fun a childhood she had," Ron said incredulously. They all went to their rooms to get ready for bed.

  "I wonder why she hates her father," Harry said to Ron. "She said that he was a Death Eater as well as Snape, but I never heard anything about Snape even having a brother." 

  "I don't know but it is dodgy."

***

  The next morning, everyone got dressed and walked down to the Great Hall. Everyone noticed that Professor Dean was up at the table sitting completely upright. She seemed like she was carved out of stone. Percy (or is it Professor Weasley?) was sitting next to her, looking very uncomfortable. However, not as uncomfortable as Snape. He kept on sneaking sidelong glances at her. Priscilla didn't seem to notice this or the whispers and pointing. 

  Harry was eating his eggs when he noticed Hedwig flying in with the morning post. She had a rolled up Daily Prophet in her beak. As she got closer, he also noticed that there was a note attached to it. She landed in front of him and placed the paper by his plate before she nipped his finger affectionately and was off.  Harry grabbed the note of off the Daily Prophet and opened it. It was from…Malfoy?

  Potter-

  Thought you might like this. 

  Harry unfurled the paper quickly to find two major headlines that split the center of the newspaper. One read "Hogwarts Teacher Caught in Pregnancy Scandal" with a picture of Professor Dean next to it. On the other side was a picture of Professor Richardson with the word "WANTED" stamped across it in big letters…

**_End Chapter Eighteen_**


End file.
